A New Kind of Friend
by a dying breath
Summary: The tmnt come across a girl new to the big city and quickly bond with her. Just some Leo/OC romance. Rated M for later chapters with suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for my best friend for whom I named the main character after. :) This is just where you get to know the main character and a bit about her. Next chapter she will be meeting the tmnt, so don't stop here, please. :)**

Chapter 1

_It is not our appearance or skills; rather our decisions that determine who we are. In every life there are paths that we must choose to take. Sometimes people choose the wrong path and end up lost in a forest of regret and confusion, wondering where they went wrong. But, it's never too late to take the right path and correct your past mistakes. At times, others may make it seem like the wrong path is the right one and it may seem like the easier path to take. It may seem that they were the ones that lured you into a hateful world you had no intention of entering, but you were the one that chose to follow them, instead of thinking for yourself. By the time some realize this, it seems as if it is too late to go down the right path, but that is never the case. The path remains open to all that wish go down it, though the sinful people that chose the opposing path do not notice or do not deem themselves worthy to do so. They drown themselves in their own loathing and self-pity and ignore the open solution that simply stands right in front of them. Soon they come to the end of the road and pass on, believing the golden angel of an opportunity had never dared present itself, when really, they had just been blind and had never the heart to notice it staring them right in the face, ushering them into the side of good, purity, innocence, happiness… _

The littered streets of New York City bustled with much activity below her as she sat atop her brother's apartment, legs swung gracefully over the red brick side, dirty blond locks swishing, tickling her neck and back in the cool late summer breeze, her nose in a thick philosophic book. Car horns, about a few stories down, screamed at the usual, irritant city traffic. People of all origins and races shouted for taxis or were weaving through the maze of cars, trucks, buses and, she thought with satisfaction at her sharpened hearing senses, the occasional affirming, steady humming, and idling motorcycle.

After about another ten minutes of the chaos occurring down below, she sighed in defeat and snapped her book shut and rested her hands on her head. There was nothing like this where she used to live, out in the quiet, peaceful country side of Connecticut. Out there, only the whistle of the wind harmonizing with the trees and crickets' cheerful song could be heard and the air was always fresh and a bit sweet in the spring, but here, ugly loud noises engulfed one's senses and the air smelled intoxicated with the fossil fuel fumes emitting from the constant coming and going vehicles.

Picking up her novel, she slid down the fire escape and crawled through her bedroom window. She and her older brother had shared his one person apartment for only a few months now, since she had graduated from high school. She had graduated as the class valedictorian with a GPA of 7.0 (with honors classes of course) and had earned herself an art and writing scholarship.

She walked over to her bed and collapsed onto the ocean blue and forest green pillows that adorned the sheets and mattress. A picture on her bedside table caught her eye. Sitting up, she recognized her and her best friends all dressed up in their royal blue graduation gowns and caps and golden sashes that lay across their shoulders, all of them thrusting their diplomas in the air, their free arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, smiling. It had been right after her valedictorian speech and they were headed to her 'surprise' graduation party. She smiled at the memory, still fresh in her mind as if it were only yesterday.

A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hannah?" It called out.

"Yeah. I'm here." She called back, getting up and entering the kitchen/living room, where her older brother stood, unpacking groceries. The apartment was too small for her liking at first, but she had adjusted fairly quickly, as she was out working most of the time. "So how was work?" She asked, placing a loaf of bread into the pantry.

"Fine." He answered neutrally.

His seventeen year old sister sighed. "No. Really, how was it?"

"Terrible." He grunted.

"Nice." She responded, half smiling. "I won't even ask why."

"Cool…hey, what time is it?"

Hannah glanced at her watch. "8:45. Why?"

"I left my watch at April's, I think." He sighed and started for the door.

"I'll go." She stopped him. "You need to study anyway."

"Gee thanks, Mom."

Hannah just smirked at him on her way out. "Hey, without me, you'd be living on the street. In case you forgot, I pay to live here, too."

"Whatever." He said, turning his back, refusing to satisfy his little sister with his amused smile, as he heard the door close behind him.

. . . . . . . . .

**Ok, there you go. Hope you liked it. I'll get the next chapter up asap. :) I know it probably sucks now, but trust me, it'll get better. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, it took me awhile to think it up, but here ya go. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2

The inky sky was cloudless tonight, with the full moon shining like a coin in the endless black velvet. Hannah approached her friend, April O'Neil's, apartment just as a dark haired young man, looking to be in a bit of a rush, opened the door, startling her. In her surprise, she landed on the hard wood floor.

"Oh, um, sorry." The man apologized, offering his hand.

"No, it's fine." Hannah replied, a light pink creeping up into her cheeks and accepting the strong hand. "It was my fault." Once the blush had vanished from her face, Hannah got a better look at the man standing before her. He seemed to be in his early twenties, with his deeper voice and tall, muscular stature and possessed a pair of light, ocean blue eyes and shoulder length dark hair. If in an entirely different situation, she would have probably turned around and ran, but he actually seemed to have manners, unlike plenty of other men she had encountered in the last few months that she had lived here.

"I'm Casey, by the way. Casey Jones." He offered a warm smile, as she stood up.

"Hannah. Hannah Wolff." She responded, grinning herself.

"Like in relation to Matt Wolff?"

"Yeah. He's my brother."

"Cool. I've been friends with Matt since he moved here. He told me a lot about ya."

"Really?" Her older brother, making conversation about her? It sounded almost absurd.

"Yeah. Says yer really smart and ya have a good work ethic. Ya help him stay in college and off the streets…Just, um, don't tell him I told ya. Don't think I was supposed to."

Before Hannah could respond, an attractive, red haired young woman popped her head in the doorway. "Hey April." Hannah greeted.

"Hannah!" Her friend exclaimed, in joyful surprise. "What a nice surprise." She glanced Casey's way, her emerald greens alight. "I see you've met Casey."

"Yeah, well I better go. See ya tomorrow, April. Nice meetin' ya Hannah." With that, he was out into the windy night.

"So, why'd you drop by so late?" April questioned, ushering the dirty blond haired teen inside the one person apartment.

"Matt left his watch at your place." Hannah responded, shrugging. "And, anyway, I can't stay too long. I have to get home and do laundry."

"At 9:00 at night?"

"Hey, Matt's dirty pants, socks and underwear aren't gonna wash themselves." She said, defensively. "One night I did put it off, and, I swear, that pile of reeking clothes almost ate me alive."

"Yeah, guess you're right." April replied, allowing herself an amused smile. "Well, here's the watch." She handed the seventeen year old an expensive looking silver watch, that had originally been Hannah's father's. The numbers behind the protective glass in Roman numerals, read 9:05pm., sparkling diamonds adorning the edges of the miniature clock. If she didn't hurry, she wouldn't have time to use the building's washing machine.

"I'd better be off, April." She said, shooting her an apologetic glance, slipping the watch into her pocket and heading for the door.

Her friend's voice made her halt. "Hannah, do you think you could drop by tomorrow?"

"Sure." Tomorrow was Saturday anyway and her day off. "Why?"

April had a look in her eyes that she was hiding something was debating on telling her. "I have some…friends I'd like you to meet." She finally answered.

It struck the teen as a bit strange the way she had paused before saying 'friends', but didn't dwell on it too much, as she was in too much of a hurry.

"Great. See you around nine-ish?"

"Sure." Hannah then exited the building and reentered the night. It was a nice, cool, breezy night and seemed a lot calmer, since the traffic had quieted down some. It almost seemed peaceful, which triggered a homesick thought of Connecticut's grassy hill sides and open seas of the greenest grass and tiny, brightly colored wild flowers that dotted the meadows, the sky a brilliant shade of blue and the strong, sturdy trees, which she used to climb as a little girl.

A male voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hey, where ya off to, sweetheart?"

She whipped around to find a group of muscular boys, looking to be around her age, in an alleyway. Tattoos of purple dragons snaked around their arms, necks and chests, each of them having a smirk of some sort plastered on their faces, like naughty children that were planning to play a nasty trick on their older sister. The looks frightened Hannah, but she kept walking, as if she had not taken notice of their existence.

Suddenly, a strong hand seized her arm and turned her to face an attractive boy with icy blue eyes that gazed upon her with lust and light brown hair that swished across his brow. "Don't you know it's rude to ignore somebody when they ask you a question, honey?"

"Please, let go of me." She said, trying hard for her voice to not shake. A hideous Purple Dragon tattoo wound about the arm that had snatched her. His unzipped leather jacket which had its arms ripped off, revealing a second tat that seemed to lay across his broad shoulders like a snake and rest its head on his neck and a rock hard six pack.

"Come on, Babe, don't be that way." He cooed, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek. "We just want a little fun is all." His voice was deep and charming, almost hypnotizing. With him gently caressing her face and his beautiful entrancing sky blues, he seemed so sweet, so caring, like he wouldn't want to hurt her.

Hannah blinked and snapped out of the trance. She knew this was all just so he and his buddies could…well, she knew better than to cooperate.

"Sorry." Her tone was cool like a winter's frost bitten wind. "I'm not that kind of girl." She attempted to snatch her arm back, but the boy's grip was like an iron shackle, trapping her wrist with no intention of releasing it.

"Oh, that's too bad." He sighed, a devious smirk creeping on to his face. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this…"

Before she could comprehend what was happening, Hannah found herself thrown on the stone pavement in the shadows of the ally with the small group of boys chuckling evilly.

"Really, it didn't need to come to this, sweetie." The boy came into view, laughing along with his posse.

"What do you want from me?" The question was meant to buy her some time to figure out how she was going to get away.

The group burst out in maniacal laughter at her obvious question. The brown haired boy, however, eyed her suspiciously and kneeled down by her side. "I think you know well what we want. What I want…" His gaze traveled down her shapely figure and placed his hand on her thigh.

Hannah went to bat it off, but he caught her wrist in an iron grip once more and felt his way up her upper body. "Let me go." She demanded, glaring daggers raising her other hand to smack the hand that had reached her chest.

Again, he caught it with ease and his smirk only grew as he placed a leg over her, straddling her hips, and pinning down her arms.

"Get off me!"

"Come on, Babe. This won't be that bad." She could hear his friends' amused snickering in the background and it sickened her. This was mortifying. He had no right to do this.

"Get off!" She screamed in helpless anger, the sound bouncing off the brick walls.

The boy retaliated by sighing and flicking out a small pocket knife, pressing threateningly it against her throat. "Listen, sweetie, would you rather be raped or would ya rather be dead? Hm? It's your choice."

Before she could speak, a heavy Brooklyn accented voice cut through the ally. "She shouldn't have to tell ya more than once, pal. Get off her!" He was soon off of her, flying into the opposing wall, crumpling to the ground, unconscious. The boy's group growled viciously, and charged at the black form that had just saved her.

Three more figures jumped down from the rooftop above her and joined their fellow comrade. Soon, the group of purple dragons was all taken out, shifting painfully on the hard pavement. One of her saviors approached her cautiously and asked. "You ok?" This was a different voice. It was much more calm and gentle than the last.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thank you so much."

"Hey, no prob!" Another voice exclaimed in a seemingly younger, almost immature sounding tone, like that of a preteen. "We're just here to help, especially damsels in distress!"

Normally, if a person had thought of her as a 'damsel in distress', she would have taken it as an insult, but the lively, light hearted, free spirited personality that the boy seemed to have actually caused her to laugh in amusement.

"Please, don't pay any attention to him." This voice sounded like that of a true leader's, with a confident, manly, authoritative tone. "Like he said, we're just here to help."

"Well, thanks again." She replied, gratefully. "But why don't you guys come into the light, I can't really see you."

A tension filled silence cut across the ally. "Um," Came the Brooklyn accent. "Yeah, ya probably don't."

"Why wouldn't I? You guys just saved me from a rapist for heaven's sake!"

The gentle one spoke up. "It's not that we don't want you to see us, it's just…well, if you saw what we looked like you might…"

"Totally freak out." The pre-teen voice chimed in.

"What they mean is," the voice of authority cut in calmly. "We don't want you to go screaming off, ranting about…us and ending up in an insane asylum."

"Well, I'm not one to freak out even in the most insane situations, so…" Hannah reached for the figure closest that had come over to her. When the faint moonlight hit him, showing she was clutching an olive green, three fingered hand that belonged to a five foot tall turtle, her ocean blues widened the size of saucers for a moment before originating back to their normal size. The creature before her had a bow staff strapped onto his shell back and a purple ninja mask that revealed a pair of kind chocolate brown eyes that looked upon her with a mixture of awe and confusion. "Ohh…"

"Not what you were expecting?" He asked, a bit sheepishly.

"No. Not really. What…what are you guys anyway, if you don't mind me asking."

"We're genetically mutated turtles." A blue cladded turtle with the leader sounding voice stepped out of the shadows and two others followed.

The red banded turtle with an emerald skin tone and a pair of sai stowed in his belt, squinted his amber eyes, completely confounded at the fact Hannah hadn't run away ranting and raving like some crazy person. "So wait! Ya don't find this weird?"

"No. I do. No offense. But, you guys did just save me, so I think it would seem kind of…rude and ungrateful of me to run off."

"FINALLY!" The turtle in the orange mask beamed. "Somebody that appreciates us!" He pumped his fist in the air.

The red masked turtle slapped the orange one in the back of the head. "Keep that up, and she will go runin' off."

"Actually, his enthusiasm is refreshing. There's not much of that where I live now a days." She chuckled.

"Yes!" He cheered again. "Somebody that appreciates ME!"

"Well, I'm Hannah, by the way. Hannah Wolff." She extended her hand to the purple masked turtle.

"Cool name." The orange cladded one complimented.

"Thanks." She replied, shaking hands. "I'd return the compliment, but I don't know any of yours."

"Oh, right. Sorry." The blue one stepped forward. "I'm Leonardo, this is Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello. But, we usually go by Leo, Mikey, Raph and Don."

"You mean you're all named after famous Renaissance artists?" She beamed.

"Yeah." Donny replied, smiling. A vibrating sensation in the pocket of her cutoff jeans stopped her from responding. She apologized and took out her Blackberry, seeing there was a text from her brother.

_**Hey where r u? **_

"Sorry, guys. It's my brother." She said, stowing it back into her pocket. "He's wondering where I am. I think I'd better go."

Feeling bad enough already, she waved good bye and jogged off. Mikey's voice stopped her. "Wait! Will we see you again?"

"Yeah. I'll see ya round." At this, he broke into a huge grin and waved. Hannah chuckled again. He was just like her little brother, who lived back in Connecticut with her Aunt and Uncle, which reminded her of her parents. The bloodcurdling screaming, the suffocating smoke from the fire, wails of despair from her little brother….She quickly pushed away the memory and the tears that had stung her eyes. She came to New York to forget all of it, but all it brought was her worst nightmare, that had taken a frightening turn into reality. She sniffed and ran down the nearly deserted sidewalk towards her apartment, her hand clutching her father's watch.

. . . . . . . . . . .

**There ya have it. Hope ya liked it! :) Haha I love that last name Wolff. It looks and sounds so awesome. Anywhos, review please. Let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the wait, I had a case of writer's block. Thank yous to the ones who have reveiwed this. I can't express my thankfullness enough. But anywhos, here ya go, Enjoy!:)**

Chapter 3

The door to the apartment shut behind Hannah with a soft thud, as she entered the cramped living room to find her brother snoring on the couch. A thick Physics book lay open on his rising chest and a notebook brimming with elaborate equations and a pencil resting not too far from his outstretched hand. She brushed his bangs of dark brown hair that hid his forehead from view and allowed herself the smallest of smiles, as she lifted the book off him and placed it on the side table, along with her father's watch.

Setting down the pencil and paper on the kitchen table, she entered her room and collected the basket of dirty laundry. She made her way down the short hallway to the washing machines. Being quiet and cautious as possible, as to not disturb her neighbors, she dumped in the clothes, added detergent and got it running. The washer emitted a soft humming in the barren halls.

By the time she had taken the clothes out of the dryer, it was around 10 pm. She could hardly wait to get a warm shower, rinsing off the day's filth that had collected on her, and feel the comforting warmth of her own bed. With the heavenly thoughts in mind, she walked back down the hallway and quietly opened the door to be greeted once more by Matt's muffled snoring.

Hannah placed the basket of dry cleaned socks, shirts, pants and underwear by the table so she could fold and sort them in the morning and headed to the shower, the encounter with the four turtles still plaguing her mind. She really didn't have any idea what to think of them. They seemed nice enough, they just looked…different than everyone else, but that didn't mean they couldn't be nice guys, she reminded herself. Her aunt had always given her advice to have an open mind and to not judge people by what they looked like.

"What's inside is what really counts." She would say. "You never judge a book by its cover, so why a person?" Hannah had been seven years old at the time her aunt Claudine had given her this lecture for the first time. She could still picture the day so clearly. Her head resting in her aunt's lap, as she stroked her dirty blond locks, the porch swing they were relaxing in, gently swaying back and forth, like her mother used to cradle her as an infant, to the similar rhythm of the trees rocking in the wind, which were whistling a soft lullaby, the fresh country air that blew across the nearby lake so sweet and refreshing…

Hannah sighed and stepped into the warm rain of the shower, letting the shampoo bubbles put her mind at ease in the beautiful memories of the Connecticut country side and run down her hair, leaving behind a sweet scent that wafted through her nostrils.

Stepping out of the shower and drying off, she wondered who April was going to introduce her to tomorrow, which brought her mind back into scheduling the events in her day.

_Let's see. _She thought, slipping into a pair of night shorts and a baggy old t-shirt that read: _**Pretty Little Bookworm. **__It usually takes me twenty minutes to fold and sort laundry, and about ten minutes to walk to April's, fifteen at max. So if I wake up at seven forty five and take fifteen minutes to get ready, I'll have enough time to eat and do laundry and make it to April's with time to spare._

Satisfied, she crawled into her bed and drifted off in a matter of minutes.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Golden sunlight poured through her window the next morning, as her phone's alarm went off at exactly 7:45 am.

She wrenched open her sapphire blues to be greeted by the morning's light. Yawning loudly, she stretched out her arms and forced her sleepy legs to carry her out of her bed's comforting arms and into the bathroom, where she brushed her dirty blond hair until it shined as brilliantly as the sunlight outside her window and pulled it back with a ponytail band. She hardly ever wore her hair down unless for a special occasion. She proceeded to brush her pearly white teeth, wash her face and dress into a pair of cut off denim shorts and a t-shirt that hugged her shapely figure, one her aunt had given her as a gift when she had graduated. It seemed to be a watercolor painting of a country landscape with Hannah's favorite shades of emerald green for the grassy meadows and ocean blue, like the tropical waters of the Caribbean, for the lake's natural beauty. A picture of beautifully drawn peacock feathers were on the back under words that read: _**To a girl that never stops believing in herself or the one's around her **_written in gorgeous golden cursive. Her aunt had hand made it especially for her, which made it all the more amazing.

Taking notice of the time, Hannah rushed to the kitchen, where Matt stood over the toaster, patiently awaiting his breakfast.

"Hey," he greeted, obviously in a better mood since the night before. "Where you off to?"

"April's." She replied, hastily downing a glass of orange juice. "But, first I have to do the laundry, then after my visit I have to e-mail Ronnie back about us going back to Aunt Claudine and Uncle Danny's for a weekend after your midterms and-shoot!"

"What?"

"I have to run by the store to get Morgan a birthday card."

"Hans, you're an artist for God sakes just make her one! You haven't painted or drawn anything in forever! And just when's the last time you've written anything?"

"I don't have the time! I have my job, paying the bills, doing laundry, cleaning, looking for suitable colleges, helping April out with her store-."

"Hannah." Matt said, calmly. "You're pushing yourself to hard, and you're not even in college yet! What's gonna happen then, hm? I'm worried about you. You insist on taking all this responsibility upon yourself, but you never take time for yourself! You need to relax. And this time you're spending at April's is the perfect opportunity to chill and have fun."

"But what about-?" She protested, before he interrupted.

"Tell you what. I'll do the laundry, pay the bills, clean, cook and go grocery shopping for this week. In the meantime, you'll have more energy to use to get your well-deserved promotion at your job, and have more time to e-mail Ronnie and make Morgan a birthday card and draw, paint, write, read and whatever else that you love to do. And yes, I'll keep studying." He said, catching her suspicious look.

"Ok." She agreed, pulling her amazing big brother into an embrace. "Thanks."

"No prob."

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you smell something burning?"

The twenty year old whipped around to see his breakfast had just popped out of the toaster, burnt to a crisp. "Shit! That's the fifth time this week." He muttered.

. . . . . . . .

It was a relatively warm day, so Hannah decided to take her time with walking to April's with all the extra time she had on her hands. Most people were off, but it was New York City after all and of course it was just as busy as any weekday.

By the time she reached April's apartment, it was five minutes to nine. Perfect. She rapped lightly on the door and was greeted by April's smiling face. The two friends embraced each other and April led her into the kitchen.

"Hannah, about these…friends I want you to meet…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, they're a bit…different than most people."

"What'd you mean?"

"Just expect a shock, ok?"

Hannah nodded.

"Alright, guys. Come on out." She called out to the seemingly empty apartment.

Immediately, four oversized turtles came out from hiding. Mikey jumped out from behind the couch, Leo and Don came out of the closet and Raph dropped down from the ceiling. The foursome exchanged awed looks before Mikey's face lit up.

"Hey, it's Hannah!"

April was taken aback. "Wait. You guys know her?"

"Yeah." Don answered, chuckling.

"We just helped her out some." Leo replied, modest.

"Helped out some?" Hannah exclaimed. "You guys saved me from a rapist."

"They did?" April broke into a grin.

"It was nothing, April." Don insisted. "And it's nice to see you again, Hannah."

"You too." She responded, returning the purple banded turtle's sweet smile.

"Are you doing alright?" Leo asked, grinning himself.

"I guess so." Hannah shrugged. "Things are pretty hectic at home, but I'm fine, I guess."

"How great are you guys?" April cried, still overjoyed.

"Pretty awesome." Mikey responded, earning a swat to the head from the red cladded turtle. "Ow! Raph!"

"Nice seein' ya again, Wolff." He said gruffly, completely disregarding his little brother.

"Would return statement, but I'm not sure you meant it." She retorted sarcastically, scoring herself a smug grin in return. Hannah knew how to befriend guys like Raph. Some of her friends back in Connecticut were the 'tough, bad boy' type.

"Yer alright." He replied, smirking, which was probably the closest thing she was going to get to a real, genuine smile.

"Not too terrible yourself."

His smirk twisted into a half smile.

Then, Leo cut in. "So, Hannah, tell us about yourself."

"Well, there's not really much to tell, actually." She lied, hopping up on to the kitchen table next to April. "I'm a graduate of my high school in Connecticut. I recently moved out of my Aunt and Uncle's house to here and am now living with my older brother, you have no idea how much of stress that is, have a job as a waitress at a club in Times Square and am currently looking for a good college to get into."

"Hannah," April nudged her friend, disapprovingly. "There's more to tell than that. In fact, since we're all here, why don't we make this fun?"

"How?" Mikey asked, excitedly like a puppy hearing its jingling leash, signaling it's going for a walk.

"Why don't you all ask her questions about herself?" They all agreed, Hannah being the most reluctant, knowing she wasn't ready to reveal everything about herself to four guys she had only just met, but allowed April to pull her on to the couch, where Raph was perched on the arm and Mikey on the back. Don sat on the floor a few yards away and Leo pulled up a chair from the table.

"Don." April said. "Why don't you start?"

"Ok," he replied, turning to the attractive ocean eyed girl. "Um, final GPA?"

"7.0." Hannah answered, not a bit of triumph in her tone.

The purple turtle's deep brown eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Hey, you stole my question, Don." Mikey said, landing on to the couch beside Hannah.

"But, that's like the highest GPA there is!" Donny exclaimed when she nodded.

"I took a lot of honors classes." She shrugged.

"Leo's turn." April chimed in.

"Have you ever taken self-defense or karate classes?" The eldest turtle asked, without hesitation, making Raph role his eyes.

"Self-defense? Took it when I was like seven up until I was nine and, then, joined karate classes, until I was fourteen and earned my black belt."

The blue cladded turtle nodded, impressed she had earned a black belt at such a young age.

"How 'bout sports?" Raph questioned. "Ya play any?"

"Yeah, I played a lot of soccer, volleyball and basketball at my school."

"Cool. Ever ridden a bike?"

"You mean like a motorcycle?"

"Yeah."

"Actually I have. My brother used to fix up old cars and bikes and what not for a hobby with my dad. So one day, they got an old Harley bike running and asked me if I wanted lessons on how to ride it. I said yes and right when I started to get the hang of it, I almost crashed into a tree on the side of the road. Haven't been on one since."

There was a long, awkward silence before Mikey piped up. "Ok, my turn! Hmm. What'd you do in your free time?"

"Haven't really had much lately, but I usually just sit and read, draw, write, whatever helps me vent out my emotions, so I don't feel I have them bottled up. When I feel like that, I usually just end up yelling and feeling furious."

Mikey suddenly got a devious look on his face that, for some reason, looked adorable to Hannah. "Well, I know what I'm gonna get Raph for his birthday. A diary to vent his feelings into."

Everyone rolled their eyes except for Raph, who smacked his little brother atop the head. "Ow!"

"I ain't no sissy." Raph growled, though he did look quite satisfied with Mikey's yelp.

For a few hours more, the six chatted about themselves quite a bit until Hannah checked her watch and had to run.

"Sorry, guys. I've gotta get home and e-mail my aunt." They all said their goodbyes and the teen headed out the door and into the midday sun. It felt warm and welcoming on her slightly tanned skin as she strutted down the sidewalk, feeling the welcome of a good mood greet her for the first time in what felt like forever.

Little did she know a man had been watching her the whole time, gazing at her from the safety of a painted bench in the disguise of a trench coat, glasses and a fedora hat, a newspaper hiding his face. He didn't take his hard, cold gaze off the young girl until she was well merged into the throngs of people bustling about the streets and sidewalks. Whipping out his cell phone he hit a speed dial button and soon heard a man's authoritative voice answer the call.

"Well?" He asked, surprisingly calm.

"Yes, master. This girl apparently is acquainted with the turtles. How well, though, I cannot say."

"Good." The voice purred at the other end. "This is good news. You'll receive your pay in a week's time as I promised, but keep a close eye a little longer and see how close this…young lady is with those freaks and I'll double it."

The man smirked in wicked enthusiasm. "Oh, master, you know it would be my greatest pleasure."

"Excellent." The man could hear the smirk in I the voice's tone before the line went dead.

. . . . . . . . . . .

**Hope you all liked it. :) I'm thinking of creating a romance in here too, so please let me know which turtle you think Hannah should be with. And please review it encourages me to update! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry if this is short. I've been having a bad case of writer's block lately. Anyway, hope it doesn't suck. :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Like this," Leo repeated, showing her the correct stance.

Hannah copied him by adjusting her feet, planting them firmly a few feet apart, bending her knees ever so slightly and getting a good grasp on the hilt of Raphael's sai. She had managed to get it off him earlier in their practice fight with great ease and little effort on her part. The red banded turtle had insisted time and time again to his younger brothers, who were on now teasing him as he took his own stance, (even Leo, the fearless, level headed brother, was suppressing an amused chuckle as he nodded in approval of his pupil's work) that he had just gone easy on her, but Hannah knew behind his dark, emerald green skin, he was blushing like he had just lost to a five year old girl, which she took to offense at first. Just because she was a girl didn't mean she couldn't fight, but relaxed as it was probably in the turtle's nature to react the way he did.

"Ready to get ya ass beat, Wolff?" He smirked, playfully.

"Only if I get to spank you first, tough guy." She returned slyly, mirroring his smirk, making his, admittedly, lovely amber eyes narrow and a half smile take form on his lips.

"Begin!" Leo commanded.

Immediately, the two sais clashes together, the sound of metal on metal echoing throughout the lair. Raph was naturally stronger and over powered the seventeen year old, but she quickly regained her composure and flipped him over on to his shell, a move to which he quickly retaliated to by kicking her feet out from under her when she had stood up. The two went back and forth for nearly and hour, each taking his or her chance to overpower the other's opponent. Finally, Hannah landed a blow, not hard enough to harm Raph, but with enough force to knock him down, to his chest, causing him to land back on his shell. His weapon skidded across the floor, a good distance away, as Hannah placed herself on the red cladded turtle's chest, putting her own sai dangerously close to his neck.

Raph stared up at her, amber eyes widened in awe. She chuckled and took the blade away from his throat. "Guess I win this round." She smiled, getting off his plastron and handing him his weapon back.

"Aaaand there you have it ladies and gentlemen, the great Raphael defeated by the hands of Hannah Wolff." Mikey declared, as if announcing to a huge crowd, earning a smack to the head in return by the second oldest turtle. "Ow!"

"I was goin' easy on her, ya idiot." Raph growled, stowing the sais away into his belt.

"That's not what it looked like, Raph." Don said, grinning.

"Yeah," Mikey agreed, a good distance away from his older brother. "You totally just got your shell kicked."

Leo chimed in, not looking up as he assisted Hannah with her high kicks. "It's alright if you lost to her, Raph.-Higher!- She's a very skilled fighter, who started at a young age like us.-Good.- And she's really improved these last few weeks. It's not like she's new to this."

"Oh, why don't ya fight her yourself then, Fearless?" Raph challenged.

"Now, that's something I'd pay to see." Don exclaimed.

"Or bet on," Mikey included. "Hey! It's past nine, let's go to the park and watch this epic battle go down."

"Whoa! Guys," Hannah cut in, high kicking Leo's hand perfectly in a repeated pattern. "First of all, neither Leo nor I agreed to any of this and second, would Splinter even want you guys out right now?"

"Yeah," Mikey replied. "We usually go topside around this time, anyway. So will you do it?"

She sighed heavily and placed a perfectly strong high kick to Leo's green hand, which he complimented her on. "Fine."

"Great! Leo?" His little brother looked at him, hopefully, with wide, pleading puppy eyes.

He took down his hands and rubbed away the stinging sensation from Hannah's amazingly placed kicks. "Sure."

"Yay!"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

As it always was, Central Park was the quiet, calming piece of serenity in the middle of the loud, bustling city. It was a bit after dark, so the park was deserted and all that could be heard was the soft song of the crickets and the whistling of the trees' branches harmonizing with the warm breeze.

"Time to witness the battle of all battles between Leonardo and Hannah Wolff, my brothers." Mikey whispered, as the two opponents bowed to each other and took their stances.

"I got twenty bucks on Leo." Don replied, swinging his legs over the side of the picnic bench the three sat on, observing the fight before them.

"Ya makin' a mistake, Donny." Raph smirked. "Ya don't know just how good she is."

"I know she's good, Raph, and believe me, I'd put my money on her any day, but this is Leo she's going up against."

"Whateva." The oldest of the three responded, shrugging. "I'm still puttin' fifty on Wolff."

"Pretty bold bet, Raph," Mikey commented, as Leo and Hannah's swords collided loudly, the sound ringing through the barren park.

Hannah distracted Leo by pretending to weaken under his heavy weight he put on his weapon and blindly landed a kick to his chest, the way she had done to Raph. The force caused him to stumble back, but not fall over. Hannah attempted another kick to knock him down, but the blue masked turtle retaliated quickly by taking hold of her leg and flipping her on to the ground, making her lose her sword in the process. The blade settled firmly into the ground with a soft thump by Mikey's feet causing him to release a short, high pitched scream of surprise.

The three anticipated Leo had just been victorious, but just as she was about to hit the ground, Hannah regained her balance and pushed off the ground with astonishing force and made a front flip over Leo in midair before she landed gracefully on both feet and swung her leg around like a ballet dancer, her foot clashing with the side of Leo's shell. The turtle almost hit the ground this time, but caught himself and whirled his leg around, intending to knock his opponent off her feet. Hannah saw this coming and averted it by doing a backflip.

The battle seemed to go on for hours with the three brothers escalating anticipation of who would be the victor. It would seem like Leo was about to finish Hannah off, but, at the last second, she would pull a crazy stunt that would shock Leo to the point where he got distracted and Hannah had the upper hand in the sparring. The brothers' doubts on each opponent would bounce back and forth like a ping pong ball.

It finally came to a crowd awing end when Hannah snuck in a complex pattern of… gymnastics moves? into the fight, throwing Leo overboard into a sea of incomprehension with the unfamiliar moves. With one last practiced to perfection high kick, Hannah managed to disarm the older turtle, the sword flying into her own hand, and have him on his shell within a matter of seconds. She stood overtop her defeated opponent, the blade at his rising and falling chest.

An impressed grin over took the blue masked turtle's lips, as the sword was lifted away from his exhausted body. Hannah returned the grin and offered her hand. Leo took it and stood up, taking back his katana.

"To say I had no doubt that you could beat me, Hannah, would be a lie and understatement." Leo gave a genuine smile. "And I'll be the first to admit that I wasn't going easy on you at all." He looked pointedly at Raph, before turning back to the attractive, well improved teen. "You're…amazing, Hannah."

"Thanks, Leo." She embraced the turtle with a friendly hug. It had only been almost a month since she had met the guys, but she found herself loving every minute of their company.

Mikey and Don's mouths nearly dropped to the ground in their uncontrollable shock. Raph, however, only smirked in satisfaction. "Well, looks like ya owe me twenty bucks, Don." He elbowed his younger brother.

"Wait," Hannah released the oldest turtle and turned towards the picnic bench. "You guys were betting on us?"

"Well…" Donny started, looking sheepish and a bit shameful.

"Totally," Raph answered for him, smoothly.

Leo eyed his two younger brothers disapprovingly. "Raph, I would expect this from, but, you, Donny? Really?"

"Sorry, Leo." Donny hung his head in obvious faked shame.

Before the eldest turtle could discipline the two any further, multiple masked ninjas dropped down from the trees that encased the small area they were in. The men were dressed head to toe in silken black ninja suits and masks, covering every part of their body in acceptation to their eyes. Some carried swords on their backs, like Leonardo, others had a variety of weapons such as lengths of iron chains that glinted in the nearby streetlights, axes and maces that also captured the faint light the half-moon had to offer.

"Foot ninja." Raph growled, as they all sprang up, whipping out their own weapons. Something told Hannah this fight wasn't going to end well in their favor considering the possible number of Foot ninja that surrounded them, as she plucked her own katana from the firm earth and took her stance, ready for anything.

. . . . . . . . . .

**Well, there ya go. Hope ya liked it! :) I've been really having trouble with figuring out the romance in this story and which of the guys Hannah should be with, so if you could please let me know which one you would like to see her end up with, that'd be great and I'll take it into account. :) And reviews please. They encourage me to update faster! :) Oh, and thank yous to all that have reviewed my story. :) It really means a lot thank you. I can't express that enough.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! :) Hope you all like this chapter (it's one of my favorites so far :)) This is where I finally picked up on the romance of this story. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 5

Everything seemed to happen at once. Raph charging into battle sais at ready, taking out Foot ninja right and left, Mikey and Don collaborating, watching each other's backs as their weapons fought the razor sharp swords and maces and Leo and Hannah back to back fighting off the multiplying ninja warriors as fast as they could. Just like the video game Mikey always played back in the lair, as soon as you thought you had taken care of all the opponents, more and more come and take their places.

_This is insanity_, Hannah thought as she took out three ninja with a high kick to the first one's face and landing a blow to his chest with a force that threw his limp, unconscious body into two others, throwing them into a nearby tree.

"God," she heard Raph growl to his older brother. "How many are there?"

"I think the question should be how many have we already taken out." Leo replied, taking out two others with a kick.

Hannah fought her way to the brothers' side through the sea of masked Foot ninja. "Are there normally this many?" She questioned pushing back with her katana one ninja's attempt to slice her in half with his sword.

"No. Shredder must've gotten himself some new buddies." The red cladded turtle responded, thrusting the butt of his sai to the back of a ninja's head. The man then crumpled to the ground, motionless. Hannah flinched a bit at the sight of the blood soaking through the man's mask, but returned her focus to the battle still raging on.

"Is this a… normal thing for you guys?" She asked clashing swords with two opposing ninja.

"Normal? No. But, if by that you mean on a regular basis, then yes." Don said, blocking a blow with his wooden bo staff.

"Yeah, we're magnets to trouble, but I guess you already knew that." Mikey mentioned, swinging a nunchuck at a ninja.

It seemed as if hours had passed before most of the Foot was taken out, on the ground beaten and moaning in pain. But, a bigger threat came in before the five could finish off the ninjas completely. A huge, muscular blond man with a Purple Dragon tattoo seeming to wind about his arm marched in, cracking his knuckles.

"Hun," she heard Raph growl deep in his throat, like a vicious, chained dog.

The hulk of a man chuckled at this. "Prepare yourselves, freaks, for lots and lots of pain."

"Yeah, sure," Mikey put in, rolling his eyes. "Just like we've prepared ourselves the last…what? Fifty times?"

Hun smirked, pretending to be amused, but Hannah could tell he was pissed off at the youngest turtle's comment, as he looked her way. "It's such a shame your…friend had to be here to witness you all suffer."

"Yeah, more like she'll see us all kick your ass." Don piped up, gripping his staff so hard his knuckles turned a shade of pale green.

"Well, then, maybe I'll start with her."

Leo narrowed his eyes and pushed Hannah behind him. "You won't touch her." The eldest commanded, his grip tightening on the hilt of his swords.

"We'll see about that, freak." Hun suddenly charged Leo, who apparently saw it coming and made an attack on the man, himself, with a rain of kicks and punches. Raph, Don and Mikey joined their brother.

Hun was indeed a challenging opponent, indeed, but Hannah was even more so and she knew that well. The guys' attacks on the man seemed to do little harm to him, as she observed him rise several times after they had taken him down, but, as she studied closer, she found they were weakening him little by little. Each time Hun was down, it took him a little more time and effort to get back up.

Hannah seized her chance when he was distracted from a blow to the chest by Leo and sprang up. She used the last of her energy to produce a tremendously powerful kick to the opponent's abdomen, which caught Hun completely off guard. He was forced back into a building's brick exterior wall, which shook slightly with the sudden weight. Hannah rose shakily to her feet, ready for Hun to get up, again, most likely super pissed, but he remained still. She assumed he was unconscious. There was no way she could have killed him with the force she had brought on to his stomach. It probably had mildly injured him, at the most. The only reason he had taken any affect to the blow, was because she had surprised him. And, apparently, the guys as well.

She nearly fell to the ground, but a strong, sturdy pair of hands clutched her waist before she could do so. Hannah felt somewhat light headed and only then noticed how worn out she felt and how heavily she was breathing. She had never fought that long and hard before. A stripe of bright red came into view as the hands lifted her off the ground and a concerned pair of lovely ambers looked down into her own sapphire blues.

"I can walk, Raph." She said, smiling weakly.

"No. You can't." The familiar authoritative tone insisted. "You're tired, Hannah. You need to rest."

Her smile widened. "Leo, if I wanted a lecture, I would've gone home and seen my uncle."

Raph smirked a little at this, but sounded every bit as fatherly as his older brother. "Doesn' take away the fact that ya can hardly stand."

"Sure I can," She protested, stubbornly, trying to place her feet on the grass. "Raph, put me down."

"Not a chance, Wolff." The guys took off, with Hannah in the second oldest's firm hold.

She sighed and decided to relax since Raph refused to let her down. Her eyes suddenly felt heavy as they all came to a stop and she felt the sensation of being lifted, again. The radiating warmth of Raph's chest and his steadily beating heart made her snuggle closer like a newborn infant wanting its mother's calming, reassuring warmth.

Raph reluctantly handed over the pretty girl that he held in a seemingly comforting, almost loving, grasp to Leo, who slid down the fire escape to Hannah's bedroom window. He climbed inside, careful not to hurt her and approached her bed. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered and she snuggled into his plastron. This made him smile slightly and his heart skip a beat, for some reason.

Carefully, he laid her down and covered her up to her chin in blankets. She shifted slightly in her sleep and her sky blues opened a bit, groggily. "…Leo?"

The oldest hushed her and brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. "Sleep well, Hannah." He whispered, making her eyes flutter shut, again. Within moments, a soft heavy breathing was all he heard. "Good night," He smiled and slipped silently out into the night.

. . . . . . . . . .

The four brothers' journey towards home had been a silent one, so far, something the youngest couldn't stand. "So…Leo, Hannah was pretty awesome, wasn't she?"

The oldest snapped out of a trance he had entered, the picture of the peacefully sleeping seventeen year old still swimming through his mind. "Yeah…I guess so."

"Guess so?" Don chimed in. "Leo, she was able to beat **you** at a sparring match."

"Yeah, Wolff really did kick yer ass, which reminds me, Don, ya owe me twenty bucks when we get back to the lair." Raph smirked.

Don sighed and trudged up ahead in search for his wallet, so Raph didn't have time to brag, Mikey right behind.

Once the two youngest had disappeared down the sewer tunnels, the red masked turtle silently faced his remaining brother. Leo just stared back, in utter confusion that Raph had purposefully gotten them alone. Finally, Leo spoke up. "What?"

"I think ya know what." Raph retorted, crossing his arms, a smug look plaguing his emerald green features.

The blue cladded turtle sighed in frustration. "Raph, no I don't know what. Why don't you just tell me and quit playing these games."

"Alright," Raph leaned against the damp stone wall opposite from Leo, who was starting to walk away. "Ya sure ya don't know?"

"Yes!...Well, you know what? Just forget it!" His temper was rising.

"Kay, just asking." Then the smirk returned; the kind they all gave each other as kids when they knew the other was hiding something. "So, how long have ya liked Hannah?"

The oldest halted in his tracks and stumbled a bit, landing on to the filthy ground. He was glad his face was turned away and his skin tone was a decent shade of green, so his younger brother couldn't easily make out the deep crimson that blossomed on his face, but, even then, Leo knew well that Raph's smirk of triumph grew as he offered his brother a dark green, three fingered hand.

Leo accepted it, but refused to show any more recognition to satisfy Raph. Suddenly, he felt…angry? He didn't know why. Was it because Raph knew about his crush on the beautiful, intelligent, athletic, perfect girl that was dozing soundly as the mattress hugged her body, the white cotton sheets slightly crumpled from her shifting in her dreams. Her pinkish lips forming a small smile while her golden locks tickled her neck and chest…Or the fact that Leo, himself, had basically given Raph a better answer than yes. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He answered, the blush fading from his cheeks.

Raph shook his head in mocking disapproval, like Leo would do when his brothers were up to some mischief. "Then, why'd ya just fall?"

"You caught me by surprise." The oldest lied.

"Surprise at what? That I know ya love her?" Raph put great emphasis on the word 'love'.

"No, Raph, I don't love her." Leo insisted.

"Really? Then why were ya just blushin' like that?"

The blue masked turtle opened his opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out for a moment. "I wasn't blushing."

Raph rolled his amber orbs and replied in the tone of a first class smart aleck. "Riiiight…And Mikey probably isn' at the refrigerator right now stuffin' his face."

Leo glared. "What does it matter, Raph? I don't like Hannah that way."

"Ya seemed pretty protective of 'er when Hun came around."

"So were you, Don and Mikey."

"And ya insisted on takin' her yaself to her bed and it took ya long enough. What were ya doin' in there, anyway?" A sly, devious grin replaced Raph's lips once more, as the last sentence left his mouth.

"Raph," Leo was struggling to get his temper under control. This wasn't right. He was starting to act like the hot headed turtle in front of him. "We weren't doing anything, she was half asleep anyway and the reason I took her myself was because I didn't know if her brother was still awake."

"Uh huh…"

"Look, can we please just drop this?"

"Bro, it's alright if ya do."

"I said, **drop it**!"

"Whateva." Raph sighed, irritably. He didn't know why his older brother wasn't admitting it. It wasn't like it wasn't obvious to the extreme. He thought this, bitterly as he trudged through the sewer tunnels towards the lair where, sure enough, Mikey was by the refrigerator, snacks shoved into his mouth.

. . . . . . . . . . .

**Leo is sooooo in denial. Don't worry, he'll come around. But, there ya have it! Please reveiw! :) To all who already have please do so again. :) your uplifting comments really make my day! :) to those who haven't please do so.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! :) So this was supposed to be part of a longer chapter, but I just HAD to stop the chapter here, sorry it's sooo short. :( But, hope you enjoy anyway, please reveiw and let me know! :)**

Chapter 6

The door opened silently as if even it did not wish to disrupt the man inside the endless, murky darkness that encased the room, aside from some flickering candles which made the atmosphere more than ominous, as they made the shadows creep along the walls when the invisible breeze from the swaying door came across their fragile, golden flames. The well-built silhouette of a man remained seated at his spot on the floor at the very end of the room, candles dancing in front of him, giving off their soft aurora. Though his presence was a dark one, and the tension in the room was thick enough to stick a knife through, his voice came out surprisingly calm and patient.

"You have news for me?"

"The best." Came the steady, confident reply, but not too confident, as to not intimidate the man, whom he called master, sitting and facing the far wall. A long silence followed the words and though his master's face was hidden from him, he knew a smirk had plagued his master's sharp features, as he spoke once more.

"I do not wish to be kept in suspense."

"Yes, master." He began. "As you know well, I have been carefully observing the girl acquainted with the turtles."

"Yes, go on."

"Well, it seems she's a little more than close to them."

The flames flinched back as his master stood, as if they feared some punishment from him. "Excellent." Oroku Saki approached the man near the closed door. "But, I assume you have discovered something else with your…assigned activity, shall we say?"

"Yes, it appears that one of the turtle's in particular has taken a liking to her." He reached a hand into his dulled trench coat and brought out a photograph and handed it to Saki. In the little light the candles provided, the picture was clearly of one of the turtles on an apartment building's rooftop, a girl, looking to be around in her late teens, cradled in his arms. Another smirk of satisfaction slithered its way up to Saki's lips.

"Leonardo…please tell me more of this young woman."

The man reached into his coat once more and revealed a second photo of the seventeen year old walking down the street, towards her apartment. "Her name is Hannah Elizabeth Wolff. She is seventeen years of age and a high school graduate with a final GPA of 7.0 and a scholarship applying to an art and writing college. She currently is living with her brother, Matthew Wolff and has a job down in Times Square."

Saki took the photo and studied every aspect of the girl's face until it was engraved into his mind. He had to admit she was quite an attractive young woman with her long locks of golden hair and eyes that looked like rare, expensive deep blue sapphires and, from what this man was telling him, she seemed to be quite intelligent and hardworking as well.

"My lord, if I may ask, why is this girl of such importance?"

Saki faced his servant, dark eyes burning into the man's soul. "Because, she can be valuable to me. Not only as bait, but as a member of the Foot. I know she doesn't seem to be more than any ordinary teenage girl, but I can assure you that she has great talent in her fighting abilities."

"My lord, just what are you suggesting?"

"I am not suggesting anything, but merely pointing out the fact that this girl could be a valuable asset to not only my Foot, but in my labs as well. From what I am hearing and receiving from you, the girl is immensely intelligent and dedicated to what she does. If I could somehow… persuade her to join me, I can assure you that it will be a decision I will not regret." Saki reached into his pocket to find a disc and displayed it to the man in front of him, as if it were a trophy of some sort. "A ninja from my Foot army videoed the girl fighting alongside those freakish beings and I must say, I was quite impressed when I first saw it. If you watch this, I'm sure you'll see it my way."

With that, Saki dismissed the man and headed back to his spot at the end of the room. Once there, he placed the two pictures in front of him, smirking as he did so. "Oh, Leonardo. You and your freakish family have been thorns in my side for far too long." Beside him sat the sharpened glove to his suit, the blades gleaming in the faint candle light. Carefully, he slid his hand into it and felt the all too familiar surge of power run through his veins as he held it close to the picture of the blue masked turtle holding the girl, Hannah. "And now, both you and the girl you love will pay the price."

. . . . . . . . . .

**Hope ya liked it. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and I promise the update will come asap. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So sorry about the delayed update, but life has been hectic. Anywho, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

A calm, peaceful serenity engulfed Leonardo's senses, as he inhaled and exhaled the cloudy, damp air in deep meditation, as he sat legs crossed on a building's rooftop. Raphael had been pestering his older brother for the past two weeks about him talking to Hannah and admitting his feelings towards her, but each time Leo had somehow managed to avert the subject.

Leo inhaled and exhaled again, struggling to push back the thoughts into the very depths of his mind and allow himself to focus on relaxing. He wasn't supposed to be thinking of her. Thankfully enough, though, Raph had not said a word to his family about this matter, which made the oldest turtle release some of his tension.

After a while of exerting his stress and an unfulfilled attempt to banish the bothersome thoughts, Leo sighed in defeat and opened his eyes to find a familiar figure lying on the raised edge of the building, gazing up at the rare, clear night of twinkling diamond stars, seeming to be deep in thought.

"How long have you been there?" He, apparently, had been in so much of a hurry to get out of the lair, that he hadn't noticed he had ended up on the roof of Hannah's apartment.

His voice didn't appear to startle her in the least, as she turned her head towards him, showing off her pair of sparkling sapphire gemstones that rivaled the stars' brilliance. "Not too long." She replied, shrugging, turning back to the painted canvas above her. "You stressed as much as I am?"

"If you're to the point where you feel like strangling someone if you don't get some peace, then yes, I suppose I am." The blue banded turtle answered, earning a chuckle in response. A long silence passed between the two before Leo broke the growing tension. "Care to help me train?"

"Are you always this obsessed with your training?" She asked, her tone sounding slightly exasperating, but a smile took its place on her lips.

"I believe you know the answer all too well." Leo retorted, making her smile grow.

"Whatever. Best two outa three?"

"Bring it on."

. . . . . . . . .

The breeze gently brushed the man's trench coat, making it send off a soft snapping as it flapped. The girl, Hannah Wolff, and the turtle Saki called Leonardo looked to be doing some sort of training exercise. He could her faint laughter as it bounced roof to roof, as she averted the turtle's swift, clever movements.

He checked the expensive, gleaming silver watch that adorned his wrist. Soon enough the Foot would be in position.

. . . . . . . . .

Hannah could feel herself panting heavily and the few beads of sweat that rolled down, licking her flushed face. Leo was no ordinary opponent and he had obviously been training a lot harder than when she had beaten him at the sparring match.

"Got to admit, Hannah, you've improved a great deal since we had that match." He remarked, narrowly avoiding her swiping him off his feet.

"Same to you, Leo."

The two carried on like so for nearly two hours. Hannah was heaving as she took Leo down for the second time. "Guess I win this round, Fearless." She grinned, sitting atop his plastron.

"Ya know I only let ya win, right?" The older turtle teased, imitating his younger brother in his best Brooklyn accent.

Hannah suppressed a grin. "You sound like Raph."

"That's the idea."

"Well, stop."

"Why?"

"Because, you're not Mr. Tough. You're the fearless leader we all know you for." She stood up and offered him a hand. Leo took a firm hold of it and suddenly pulled her down with him. "Leo?" She cried, stunned.

"What?" He asked, in fraud innocence, pinning her down to the hard brick rooftop.

"You-you-."

"What? Took you by surprise?" Leo only then noticed how close their faces were, how close their lips were to touching, how her beautiful eyes were suddenly alight at this realization as well. He could feel his heart suddenly start to beat ten times faster than it usually did, pounding inside his chest like the beat of a drum and a dominating urge to kiss the soft, tender pair of lips in front of him. To caress them with his, to express his passionate emotions for the girl he was lying on top of, to wrap his arms around her waist, hug her and feel her body's radiating warmth…

A soft feminine voice interrupted his thoughts. "Um…Leo?"

He seemed slightly dazed, his warm brown eyes full of sky. "Yeah...? Oh, um-I-sorry." A strange, alien queasiness washed over him, as he lifted himself off of her. He could feel the hot sensation of the blood rushing to his face, as he helped her up. "Sorry." He said again, a bit sheepish.

"It's fine." She responded, accepting his hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You just seemed uneasy." Leo silently thanked the heavens above that by the grace of anything she hadn't noticed him blushing.

"Well, I better get back to the lair before Master Splinter starts to worry."

"Ok." She said, sliding down the fire escape to her bedroom window, making her hair float up gracefully in the breeze. "Hey, Leo?" She slid into her apartment and leaned out the dusty window frame.

"Yes?" He slid down to her level.  
"Good night." She whispered, smiling. He was about to respond when her soft lips grazed his cheek in a sweet, tender kiss.

"Good night." He said, returning the gorgeous smile. Hannah only nodded and prepared to shut the window, when, with a sudden burst of courage, he spoke up again. "Hannah."

She halted and leaned out once more. Before she could speak he silenced her with his lips locking on to hers in a stronger, more passionate kiss. Hannah was taken aback by the sudden gesture, but regained her composure and kissed him back. Leo let his instincts take over him, and let his legs somehow lift him on to the window sill and into her room, breaking the kiss for a moment. Their lips met again and Leo found himself on top of the beautiful girl in her bed. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. He felt hers drape over his shoulders as he placed himself on top of her.

Leo only just then realized what he was doing and jumped off her. "Leo?" She asked, approaching him. "What's wrong?" She attempted to cup his face and turn it towards hers, but he gently pried it away.

"I…can't, Hannah. I'm sorry." He started for the open window.

"Wait! Leo! You can't what?"

His heart wrenched as he saw the look of hurt on her face, as he climbed on to the fire escape.

He shook his head. "I just can't."

"Leo, please." She begged. "You can't what?"

But, he was already sprinting from roof to roof off the apartment buildings. Hannah watched in sadness and confusion, as the blue cladded turtle's figure disappeared into the night and closed the window.

She pressed her back up against the wall and slid down to the floor, trying to make sense of what had just occurred.

. . . . . . . . . .

**Hope ya liked it! I did my best with this romantic scene so tell me how you liked it. It probably wasn't the best, but please let me know what you liked or didn't like about it. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! So sorry for the wait! But, thanks to all that faithfully waited for the update. :) You're all awesome! But, anyway, enjoy! :)**

Chapter 8

The cool evening air blew Leonardo's mask back as he ran, the sound of it whipping behind him driving him further. He had let himself go too far. What was he thinking? He shouldn't have kissed her at all. He should have just left the one on his cheek at that. It was not safe for her to be with him. Leonardo knew his enemies all too well and not one of them would be above harming an innocent college girl if it meant capturing him and his family.

The thought made the turtle sprint faster across the rooftops. He couldn't ever forgive himself if Hannah got hurt because of him being careless. A small voice inside Leo's head objected to his decision. _It's not like Hannah can't take care of herself. _It protested, sternly_. Maybe it wouldn't be a terrible idea to at least go back and apologize. _

"Shut up." He muttered under his breath, leaping over a gap between two buildings and gracefully landing on his feet.

It was dangerous. Just too dangerous. Sliding down an abandoned fire escape to the puddle speckled pavement below, Leo felt a piercing knife of regret shoot through him. He had to admit he did enjoy the kiss. It felt as if a butterfly's fragile wings had brushed upon his cheek, but when Hannah had kissed him back, it was so intense like a firework show on the fourth of July…He groaned in frustration. Thinking about it was not going to get him over her. He needed a distraction, but with Raph bugging him at home and him accidently meeting up with Hannah when he went topside, it was clearly going to be a difficult pursuit.

As he trudged down the tunnels of the city's sewers towards the lair, an idea sprouted inside his mind. Maybe he should talk to Master Splinter. He was so in depth with his thoughts, he hardly registered Mikey whipping by him on his skateboard. Leo ignored his baby brother's "Hey, Leo." And continued his mission to head to the dojo, where he started to exert his frustration out on some practice dummies.

It must have been some hours before his irritation at himself kept that had kept building and building inside his chest finally exploded and, in the moment, relieved the stuffed dummies of their arms, heads with one swift motion and plunged his katana blade into ones chest where the heart would rest if it were alive.

He sighed and placed his head up against the wall. "Stupid, stupid," he muttered under his breath. Turning around, he only then realized the nervous, concerned and curious stares that were directed to him. Don had torn his eyes away from one of his projects, Mikey had long since halted to stare and Raph had merely a mask of disapproval and annoyance plastered on his face and a look that said, _you need to tell them._

But, the oldest just pulled the blade out of the limbless dummy, sheathed his weapons and went to make himself some tea. He could feel his younger brothers approaching him cautiously as though he were a sleeping lion.

"L-Leo," the blue cladded turtle didn't respond to his baby brother's voice and continued to glare down at the counter, to which his hands clutched the edge so hard, his knuckles were turning a shade of pale green. "Are you ok?"

Struggling to keep his tone calm and steady, as to not scare him he answered. "Yes, Mikey, I'm fine."

Raph's gruff tone interrupted. "No he ain't."

"Leo, what's wrong?" Don asked, placing a comforting hand on his big brother's shoulder, calming Leo just a bit with his kind, soothing tone.

When the blue masked turtle remained stubbornly silent, Raph spoke up, speaking the words his older brother had thought the red banded turtle would never dare utter without his brother's consolation. "What's wrong is he likes Hannah."

Leo's eyes widened in shock for a moment; before he turned to face his younger brother, too aghast and frustrated to speak.

"What?" Don stared wide eyed at Leo, dark brown eyes filled with awe. Suddenly, he broke into a grin along with Mikey.

"Do you really, Leo?" the youngest turtle's eyes shined with excited enthusiasm.

Leo did not need to speak, the little bit of blush that crept up on to his cheeks was just as reassuring as a nod of the head.

"Leo, is that it?" Don's face contorted to a confounded look.

Raph chimed in. "Nah, he's just upset that she may not like him back."

"No. I'm not, Raph." Leo stepped in finding his authoritative voice once more. He tried to exit the kitchen, wanting to get away from the awkward, bothersome conversation, but his brothers were blocking any escape route. He was cornered.

"So she likes ya back?" the red cladded turtle advanced.

Leo refused to dignify the question with a response. "Raph, I don't care whether she does or doesn't. Get out of my way."

"Ya kissed 'er didn't ya?" The two were about an inch away from each other's face.

"I said, get out of my way."

"Did she kiss ya back?"

"Raph, move!"

"She kissed ya back, didn't she?" Raphael earned his triumphant victory from the look that flashed across his brother's face for a split second. It was better than any 'yes'.

"So what if she did?"

"Oooo," Mikey said in a sing song voice. "Leo and Hannah sittin' in a tree…"

"So?" Raph felt his voice rise. "So, it means she likes ya back! Bro, this is just about the best news ya have gotten in months."

"Why do you care? Why do any of you care?" Leo's voice was rising as well.

"…k-i-s-s-i-n-g…"

"We care, Leo," Don stepped in. "Because you're our brother. We care about you. We want you to be happy."

"Well, it you all really do care for me, you'll stop pestering me about this-."

"…first comes love…"

"Honestly, I don't see why you all feel the need to get involved."

Raph roughly placed a three fingered hand on his brother's chest, keeping him back, not allowing him to leave just yet. "Bro, ever since we found out Shredder's been back ya have gone pretty hardcore."

"You've been eating and sleeping less and continually train yourself longer and harder than you ever did before." The techno turtle explained.

"And that's sayin' somethin'."

"…then comes marriage…"

"But, ever since we've met Hannah, you've seemed to loosen up." Don sighed. "The point is, we know you like Hannah and that she makes you happy and that's all we want for you. What's more? She apparently likes you back."

Leo heaved an exasperated sigh and pushed past Raph. "Thanks, guys, really. But, you don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Raph growled, his temper rising and his patience lowering to the point where he felt like hitting something.

"You just don't, ok?" Leo felt a strong hand pull him back.

"Well, maybe we would if ya would just tell us." Raph and Leo finally raised their fists, ready to fight it out and lose control.

"That is enough!" an aged, wise voice rang through the lair. "My sons, this is not at all appropriate. Or in the very least honorable."

As the last sentence pierced the two brothers like a sharpened knife, they backed down, lowering their arms to their sides.

"Good. Now, Leonardo you will accompany me, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, I shall speak with you later. Come, my son."

"…then comes Hannah with the-. Ow!"

"Shut up ya idiot."

* * *

Leo followed his rodent father to his chambers, where Splinter shut the Japanese style door and had them sit at a low table. He started to pour green tea into two delicate, elegantly decorated china cups. "Leonardo, my son, this behavior of yours is not in the least like you."

Leo hung his head a bit. "Yes, Sensei. I am aware."

"You usually come back from your training and meditating sessions quite calm and controlled than when you had left. But, today, you came back the complete opposite. What occurred that made you so, my son?"

Leo looked his father in the eye and felt guilt he had not told him of the matter earlier. "Sensei, I…" He was at a loss for words to explain.

Splinter placed the steaming liquid in front of his son. "Does this have anything to do with Miss Wolff?"

"Actually, it does."

"Is what your brothers were talking about true? That you have…feelings for her?"

Leo sighed and let his eyes wonder down to his untouched beverage, not having the strength to look his father in the eye. "Yes."

"My son, if you believe me to be in the least bit ashamed of this-."

"No, father, it's not that."

There was a long silence between the two before Splinter spoke softly. "Leonardo, I am afraid to say I cannot help you if you do not tell me the problem."

"It's-it's Hun." Leo glared down at the table, his fists clenching.

"How does any of this concern him?" Splinter placed a fury hand over his son's green one.

"When we went topside a few weeks ago," Leo explained. "Hannah came with us and some Foot ninja attacked us." His father's face contorted to a grim expression. "Hun eventually showed up and threatened her…She isn't safe, Sensei. It isn't above Hun or Shredder to harm a girl like her, especially if it means capturing us. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she got hurt."

Splinter sighed and placed a hand under his son's chin, lifting his head to make eye contact. "My son, I can understand how you feel for her safety, however, she is very capable of handling herself, that I know. She is a responsible, intelligent, courageous young woman. And quite a beautiful one, as well."

The last sentence made Leo smile.

Splinter's lips formed a grin that mirrored his son's. "And I must agree with Donatello. All we, as your family, want for you is to be happy, especially in times like these."

Leo heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Sensei." Most of the worry had suddenly vanished, but a good bit of it remained in the pit of his stomach. He rose, bowed respectfully and turned to leave when his father's voice found his ears once more.

"My son,"

"Yes, Sensei?"

"I am afraid I cannot hide my curiosity. When will you be 'asking her out' as you kids say these days?"

"Sensei!" Leo blushed deeply looking over at his father, who was chuckling softly.

"I do not need an answer, my son, do not worry. You may go."

With that, Leo exited the quaint room, shutting the door with a muffled thud behind him. He headed to the living room, where his brothers sat staring blankly at the tv screen, which was channeled to the news.

Leo stood there a few moments before they seemed to sense his presence and turned their heads in his direction. "So, what'd he say?" Mikey questioned.

Leo shrugged. "Not much, just disciplined me on my behavior."

"D'ya talk 'bout Wolff?"

"Yes and why do you call her that?"

It was Raph's turn to shrug. "I just like to. And it's a pretty cool last name."

Leo nodded and turned and headed for the sewers. "Where are you going, Leo?" Don's voice made him halt.

"To do something I should have done a while ago." With that, the oldest was out of the lair, leaving the brothers with genuine smiles plastered on their faces.

"You guys don't suppose he's…you know…" Don said.

"Goin' to ask her out? I think so." Raph responded, smirking triumphantly.

A devious grin suddenly plagued Mikey's features. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Mikey, we're not about to go and spy on Leo asking out a girl for the first time." Don scolded, though an amused smile crept on to his face.

"Aw, come on. It could be entertaining."

"Hate ta admit it, Don, but this could get interesting." Mikey stared in surprise at the oldest of the three agreeing with him. "Come on, it'll be fun. We'll watch from a distance then sneak back before he heads back, he'll be none the wiser."

Don sighed. "Fine."

"Time to go into the spy-on-Leo-asking-out-a-hot-girl mission." Mikey grinned and headed for the door, his older brothers close behind.

They came to Splinter's door and started to tip toe past, when their Sensei's voice made them halt. "And just where are you all going so quietly?"

Mikey jolted back in surprise as his heart skipped a beat, knocking himself into his brothers. "Oh, Sensei we were just on our way to-um…Raph?"

The red cladded turtle shot his baby brother a piercing, furious glare, before grinning nervously at his father. "To-"

"Eavesdrop on your brother." The rat finished for him. "My sons, that is a very naughty thing to do."

They all hung their heads in shame.

"Your brother has been carrying this burden upon his shoulders for quite some time now. And now, you feel the need to go and spy on him for your own amusement."

"We're sorry, Sensei." Don said.

"However, you all do need exercise," Splinter continued, a faint twinkle in his beady eyes.

"Are ya lettin' us go, Sensei?" Raph inquired.

"Just be back soon." Their father replied with a wink. "I look forward to hearing Miss Wolff's answer."

They stood there, stunned for a moment before the rat turned his back and retreated to the kitchen and, with one last suspicious glance over their shoulders, headed out into the bustling, noisy, crime filled city above.

. . . . . . . . . .

**Hope ya liked it! :) Reveiws please! Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews and the favorites. You all are so amazing. :) So, in this chapter, you'll find Hannah has some...mysterious past that she is trying desperately to hide from everyone. Will this conflict with her answer to Leo's...ahem, question? You'll have to wait and see. :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

The wind blew back Hannah's long locks of hair, the city tonight was unusually quiet, not completely, but quiet enough for a city with nearly a million people. She had come back up to the roof to continue her thinking. Nearly every night now she was having The Dream. The nightmare that had haunted her for years. She had been having the same dream all those years, and every time she did the same thing would happen.

The inferno of hellish flames and choking smoke would engulf her. Though she knew it impossible, she went with her instincts to try to run somewhere safe, but her legs refused to budge, making her unable to tear her tearing eyes away from the horrifying image of...she couldn't even think about it without nearly bursting into tears. She would kick and thrash around helplessly in her bed, tangling the sheets about her legs until she would awake in a cold sweat, hot tears merging with the beads of sweat that ran down her body. She would shake and tremble uncontrollably until she got enough strength back to make herself rinse off in the shower and make herself some coffee, knowing it useless to return to her bed. She would try to assure herself it was all a dream, like she did when she was younger and promised herself if she just closed her eyes and reopened them, her mother would be standing by her bed, holding her small hand with her own, whispering comforting words into her ear, words only a naïve child would believe. But, every time she did, she would still be sitting up in her bed or on a hard chair in the kitchen, alone, with no one to hold out their arms and tell her, even if it was a lie, that it was alright.

She sighed and leaned back against the cool bricks of the roof. She couldn't push the image out of her head. Hannah had always known from the day that the nightmare had punctured her mind, that it would haunt her the rest of her life. Her fists clenched at her sides. It wasn't fair.

One of her hands ran through her hair, irritatingly. The distinct sounds of something cutting through the air made her jump up and clasp the thing in its flight. In her right hand was a lethally sharp arrow, now mere centimeters from piercing her chest. Observing her surroundings, she scanned the rooftops, but the archer was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, a glint caught her eye. A ninja swooped down seemingly out of nowhere, swords in hand, preparing to slice her in half. In the half second she took to register the attack, Hannah leaped up and knocked the ninja back into the concrete roof, making him hit his head in the process, knocking him out. She landed on her feet, heart racing as a second and a third gained up on her. She took them out easily with a few simple blocks and high kicks.

"Well done," came the almost sinister voice of a male behind her. Hannah whipped around, ready to take him on, but was stunned a moment by the fact he didn't immediately attack her and by the metal suit he wore that gleamed in the street lights that reached the rooftop from below. "Very well done indeed." He lifted his hands, making the nervous girl put her guard up higher, but he merely applauded slowly.

"Who are you?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes.

The deep voice from inside the suit chuckled coldly. "You mean to tell me those freakish turtle friends of yours have not told you of me?" His tone was filled with fraud hurt. "Such a shame." He stepped forward, causing her to flinch. "First off, my dear, let me assure you that I'm not here to harm you."

"Then what do you want from me?" She asked, worried the man may have heard the fright in her voice. He was very threatening looking, especially with the razor sharp claw like blades that were attached to one of his gloves.

"I only wish to gift you with a generous offer. But, first allow me to introduce myself." He lifted the helmet off his head to reveal the vaguely familiar face of Oroku Saki, whom she had seen several times on the news. "I am Oroku Saki, but if your turtle friends were to name me, they would refer to me with my more common name, the Shredder. Miss Wolff, I'm aware that you have very enhanced abilities when it comes to ninjitsu and am offering you to join my army of Foot ninja."

"So you're who they work for." She stated, narrowing her eyes, only making the man chuckle again, sending chills up her spine.

"I see Leonardo has rubbed off on you." The statement took her aback, but she didn't let down her guard. "Though, I sincerely hope he hasn't too much."

"Why do you want me?"

"A good warrior needs a controlled temper, advanced fighting skills and a guard that is so stubborn to never be let down. You, my dear, possess all of these qualities. Not to mention you're intelligent and can be very obedient, when given the right persuasion."

Her hard gaze followed the Shredder as he circled her and examined her, as if she were some interesting specimen. She spoke up, her voice steady, soft and clear as day. "And just why would I join you?"

The question made the man chuckle as if he had gotten it many times before. "For one thing, it could help you start college sooner. I pay my employs pretty decently."

"So you pay people to go out and kill innocent civilians?" She demanded, angrily.

"Come now, Hannah, I know you hate the job you have down at that club…I understand the manager thinks of women as sex toys and pieces of trash he can throw aside. You know, sooner or later, he'll want you to start being like those other whores that work there, wearing revealing outfits, flaunting off your body like some meaningless, disgusting prostitute, sleeping with strange men you don't even wish to come in contact with."

Hannah turned her head to the side, so he couldn't see the recognition on her face. Her manager had mentioned to her more than once that she could get 'promoted' to more than just a waitress at the dinner there and dance exotically like some of the other young women that worked there. She did hate her job, but the pay was decent and it helped her pay the bills and save up for college. She had never really had another option until now. It was indeed more than tempting, though she knew it was wrong.

"We both know you are more dignified than that. This is your chance to start anew and possibly help your family as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I know your poor brother is struggling with his job as well. I know plenty of good men looking for hardworking young men to hire. I could put in a good word or two about him."

So she would not only be helping herself, Mathew would also get to have a better job and that could possibly assist him with boosting his mood, as well as his grades. But, what about the guys? She recalled overhearing a conversation between Raph and Leo about this man and he was clearly not on any good terms with them.

"No. I'm sorry, but I can't work for someone who harms my friends." She crossed her arms in defiance.

"What if I told you I would leave them alone, if you agreed?" That hit her where it mattered. He could not have been telling the truth, but with his calm and convincing tone, she found she wanted to believe him.

"I…"

"Of course, I don't expect you to decide right away. I will give you some time to think about it. You can find me down by the docks when you feel it necessary. I trust you will use this opportunity to your advantage." With that, he leaped over the side of the building and disappeared into the night, as if he had vanished into thin air.

. . . . . . . . .

**Hope ya liked it. The next update will hopefully have Hannah's answer to Leo's, ahem, question ;) Thanks to all that have been faithfully reading and reviewing. Love you all! Can't wait for reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey. Thank yous to all the favs and reviews. You all don't know how much that means to me. :) To let you all know, I'll not be updating for a week, it's my time off. So please don't hate me. I promise as soon as I get back, I'll update it asap. Anyway, I did my best on this chapter, so enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Hannah collapsed on to the side of the rooftop, trying to make sense of what had just occurred. The Shredder was most definitely not one to be trusted; she knew that for a fact. She knew he would never leave the guys alone, probably not even follow up with his promise to assist Matt. But, he sounded so reassuring, so promising, guileless, sincere, like he meant every word that left his lips.

She heaved an exhausted sigh, and let her gaze fixate on her hands. The offer was alluring to her sight of things. She would not have to bow to her manager's whim to her becoming a shameless stripper. No one knew about her working at a club that stripped young women like her of their dignity and reputation. There were plenty of good, hardworking girls that had walked into that club to find a job like her and come out leaving behind their virginity, character and clean reputation. Hannah had long since been determined to not become one of them, but there had not been any other jobs available in the area. But, now she could start over, turn over a new leaf, have a better job-no, she reminded herself. It isn't any better.-A different job, with the possibility of higher pay and a better life for her and Matt. They could probably get a bigger apartment. And the extra time on Matt's hands could help him to study more and lead to a profession he and their family could be proud of. And the guys…they wouldn't have to worry about Shredder.

_No,_ she thought to herself, frustrated with herself for being so naïve. _He won't follow through._

And how could she just betray the guys and Master Splinter like that? More importantly, how could she tell them?

A wide shadow cast in front of her, momentarily banishing her thoughts. She lifted her head to find the blue masked turtle standing before her. His ocean blue band flapped in the breeze, his warm brown eyes noticeable from under the mask, his green skin bathed in the silver moonlight, making his muscles gleam with the beads of sweat that speckled him, letting her know he had been running hard. In a strange, alien way he looked like a god with his muscular stature, swords that shined in the late night light strapped to his back and captivating eyes that held her gaze like how he held her when they had kissed just an hour earlier.

* * *

"Can ya see anythin'?" Raph inquired, impatiently to his younger brother who was staring through a pair of high powered night vision goggles like a pair of binoculars. The three brothers were climbing an apartment building's wall in attempt to get a better view. Raph was sitting on a fire escape with Mikey just above him, while Donny was already on the roof, crouched behind an air duct, peeking over the side, turtle vision goggles looking to be glued to his face.

"Hold on, Raph." Don replied, adjusting the lenses. "Just a second and…Eureka! Got it."

Mikey jumped up in excitement. "What'd you see, Don? Is Leo asking her? Are they making out yet?"

Raph reached up as far as he could and smacked his brother atop the head. "Shut up. Do ya want 'em ta hear us? And move it. The view down here ain't pretty."

Mikey reached the roof and combat rolled behind the air duct with Don.

The red banded turtle snuck behind a barrier and turned to the purple masked brother. "They aren't doin' anythin' are they? 'Cause I'm gonna have ta kick Leo's ass if he forces anythin' on Wolff."

Don chuckled softly. "You know, Raph, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you also had feelings for Hannah."

Mikey grinned. "Yeah, Raph. I think you do like Hannah, you know, **that **way."

Raph huffed in irritation. "Ya lucky we have ta be quiet or otherwise I'd kick both yer asses."

"So you do like her?" Mikey goaded.

"Not that way, idiot. She's like a little sister ta me. Don is he askin' her yet?"

The second oldest of the three nodded, eyes fixated on the rooftop across from them. "They're definitely talking, but I'm not much of a lip reader."

"Then how will we know when he asks her?" Mikey asked, peeking over to have a look for himself.

"We'll know it when we see it, Mikey." Don replied.

Raph smirked. "And by that ya mean when they start chewin' on each other's face?"

"Precisely."

* * *

"Hannah…" Leo started, seeming a bit bashful, which she found all too adorable. "With regard to what happened earlier, I, um…"

Her heart shattered at what she knew he was going to say. He had not meant to kiss her and had just come back to apologize. "It's fine Leo." She was trying hard to hold back her tears. "I'm sorry."

What had she meant by that? That she was sorry she had kissed him in the first place and was just trying to be nice about it? Leo felt his heart wrench. "What do you mean?"

"You know, that I kissed you and made you uncomfortable…and you only want to be friends."

Leo's face contorted in confusion. "It's not like that, Hannah." He sat down next to her. "I…actually enjoyed us…you know…"

Hannah's heart skipped a beat. "Really?"

"Yeah," he felt the color rising to his face again. Hannah giggled; he was so cute when he blushed. "Hannah, I like you and…I guess I have for a while now."

* * *

"I think he's asking her!" Mikey whispered, enthusiastically like a little girl.

* * *

It was her turn to blush. "Then why didn't you tell me earlier? Why'd you run off?"

The blue cladded turtle sighed. "I guess I thought I was letting myself go too far. And I just didn't want to end up forcing you into something you didn't want to do." The crimson somehow felt hotter on his face as he said that, like he was sticking his head in an oven, baking his face.

"Thanks," Hannah suddenly smiled her beautiful smile. "Leo?"

He lifted his head to face her, but before either of them could say much, Hannah pressed her lips against his.

* * *

Mikey stared wide eyed as the pretty college girl met lips with his big brother.

Raph snuck a look, himself. "Like I said, chewin' on their faces."

Don chuckled. "Guess now we found out which one of us is getting married first."

"You really think they'll get married, Don?" Mikey said, eyes alight.

"Without a doubt." The Einstein turtle replied, grinning down at his little brother.

Raph only grunted. "Let's just go before Fearless and Wolff find out we were spyin' on 'em."

Mikey and Don glanced back at the happy new couple before sliding down the fire escape and climbing down into a manhole.

Raph started down, but turned back at the last second and allowed himself the smallest of smiles before dropping down into the alleyway

. . . . . . . . . .

**Hope ya liked it. Can't wait for reviews! :) Love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! So sorry for the delayed update, I was taking a week off. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed, I love you all! Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 11

After receiving the passionate kiss Hannah had bestowed upon his lips, Leo found himself landing on his rump on the rooftop. The kiss had been more intense than the last, but at the same time more gentle and caring than the one his cheek had received. The turtle stared blankly back at the gorgeous girl standing before him. Everything about her was perfectly captivating. The way her dirty blond locks of hair that were pulled back into a single ponytail shone like strings of gold in the city's street lights and how it swished as she stood up, the way her eyes sparkled like rare deep royal blue diamonds, the grace she had when she made even the smallest of movement, it was all entrancing like he was gazing at an elegant work of art, made by a genus artist, that had somehow come to life.

A brilliant smile spread across her clear complexion as she helped him up.

"Hannah?" He finally found his voice and successfully kept the urge to stutter like a bumbling idiot at bay. He especially did not wish to seem imbecilic and brainless in front of this extremely intelligent girl. "I take it this means we're-you know-" _So much for not being brainless, Fearless. _

Her voice had a hint of exasperation in it, but her dazzling eyes danced in amusement. "Leo, shut up." Their lips collided once more and sparks flew like a brilliantly blazing Fourth of July fireworks display, only multiplied by ten. Leo did not need to ask the question aloud. His answer was shouted to him with that one kiss, a kiss that was a surefire yes.

. . . . . . . . . . .

The wind was cool that night, with the strong waft of putrefying vehicle gasoline tainting the air, the signature scent of the city overflowing with crime like a goblet brimming with blood red wine. The lights that flooded the streets below bounced and reflected off the Shredder's metal suit. His gaze was directed on the interesting scene below him. On the rooftop he had recently set foot on, there stood Leonardo, the one that had turned him down just some months before, appearing to be involved in some…romantic activity with the girl, Hannah Wolff.

Saki smirked. Apparently, his spy had not been exaggerating when he said the freak had deep feelings for the young girl. His army of Foot ninja stood behind him, prepared to swoop down and attack the couple, and the man whom he had sent to observe Hannah stood beside him. Though his face was hidden from view by the shadow his fedora had sent across his sharp featured face, Saki knew he had his eyes fixated on the girl.

"You won't harm her will you?" His servant questioned, his tone controlled and cold, but underneath the mask, Shredder knew the man was terrified with fear for the girl below them.

"As I promised," Saki responded. "Do not assume I have forgotten our deal. You help me capture the turtles, and I don't harm your daughter. I trust you will follow through with your side of the bargain?"

"Of course."

"Good. I assume you wish to take your pay?"

"The only pay I wish to receive is my daughter's safety."

Saki chuckled. "As I said, as long as she cooperates and joins me, I will see no need to."

"And my son, Mathew?"

"Just as I promised, he will remain unharmed as well." He raised his hand to halt the small Foot army. "Patience. All good things happen to those who wait."

. . . . . . . . .

Hannah's head collapsed on to her mint green pillow in a dazed giddiness, the next morning as she awoke to a gloomy cloud thickened morning sky. Rain was obviously coming soon. But, she felt as if she were lighter on her feet, dancing on air. Leo had long since left for the lair, but her lips were still on fire from the kiss. She could not comprehend what made her make the bold movement, but she honestly did not care. Then, the thought of Shredder's invitation swam its way into her dreamy, light hearted thoughts and she felt herself being brutally jerked back into reality and her metaphorical air taken, graceful ballet dancing feet feel the strong pull of gravity once more and crash to the ground.

_Oh God_, she thought, all the events of the previous night hitting her with the force of a tidal wave. Why had she kissed him right after her encounter with the Shredder? She should have told him right then and there instead of locking lips with him like some desperate slut. How could she have let this happen? She had promised herself she would never go back to loving anyone the way she loved Leo, not after her recent boyfriend.

The memory she had tried so hard to push back into the very deepest depths of her mind, crept back like a ravenous lion gaining up on a pack of zebras, yearning to sink its razor sharp canine teeth into their delicious looking necks, the way the memory wished to feed on every sorrowful beat of heart. She had fallen for a guy that had seemed so perfect, so amazing, but he turned out to be all of what his reputation said of him. He was a lying, selfish, self-serving bastard that broke women's hearts for sheer sport. He had plunged a lethal knife of guilt into her heart and left but a still, mangled organ in its place, deprived her of her hope of ever finding a real true love in this pitiful, crime wasteland of a world.

Hannah did not need to push back any tears that came to her eyes now. Because there weren't any. She saw no reason to cry like a little girl over a despicable human being like him. He had ripped out her heart and smashed it into a billion pieces and danced upon the remains like a man that had just won a million dollar bet on a football game.

And now that she thought about it, whether she did or did not accept Saki's offer, it would still trouble Leo greatly and most likely make him feel betrayed and heartbroken as she felt when her last relationship came to a tragic halt on much more than a sour note. He didn't deserve to feel that way, to feel a cold, hard stone where his heart used to be, weighing him down, all hope of having to share his life with someone much better than herself desert him.

Hannah pushed herself up on her bed and brought her knees up to meet her chin. She did not deserve Leo. Not when she was contemplating a decision that would ultimately make his heart wither out of life, like a dying rose left to sustain in a December's frost bitten chill, if she did not decide against it. How could she do that to him? How could she be so cold and heartless as to just trample over the remains of his heart, his trust to her like her past boyfriend did?

Hannah forced her legs to meet the floor and carry her to the bathroom where she got ready for the day ahead of her. She emerged from the quaint space dressed in a simple heather gray tank top that hugged her curves and well balanced frame and a pair of dark washed skinny jeans that shaped her legs quite nicely, her passed shoulder lengths of hair pulled back into her usual, casual ponytail, a few shorter strands falling defiantly onto her forehead, which were a pain to keep pinned back. She made her way to the kitchen, where her brother sat at the table, ready to head out for morning classes.

"Hey," He chirped in a suspiciously pleasant mood despite the weather outside.

"Hey," she replied, pouring herself a bowl of Fruit Loops.

Matt eyed the sugar filled cereal uncertainly.

"What?" She asked, her mouth full of the calorie brimming breakfast.

"You're eating Fruit Loops?" He questioned, astounded. His sister was no weight freak but she was definitely one to be above the daily intake of thousand calorie meals and snacks, unless she was upset.

"Yeah, so?" She shoved another spoon full in her mouth.

He gazed at her disapprovingly. "Ok, what's up?"

"Nothing's up, Matt." She protested, swallowing.

"Hans, I've lived with you all my life and, unless all I've experienced about you is wrong, I know for a fact that you hate sugar filled foods and only shove your face with them if you're upset."

She sighed and her shoulders slumped, defeated. She set down her breakfast on the counter.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" Matt ushered her into his strong, protective arms. She rested her head up against his chest, like she used to do with her father when she was little, and let him stroke her hair, which immediately made her melt in his grasp and feel the promising weight of sleep.

She didn't know what to tell her brother. All of the complications she had were either too much or possibly dangerous for him to know about. "It's my job," she said, letting him lift her on to the couch.

"The one at the club?"

"Yeah, well, it's not really just any club." She fixated her eyes on the floor.

"What do you mean?" He asked, holding her closer.

"Matt, if I tell you, please don't freak out. It was the only job that would take me." Her brother nodded in reassurance. "I…work at a strip club. And that 'promotion' my manager wants to give me is to become one of the exotic girls that dance for the costumer's entertainment."

She didn't dare look up and make eye contact for fear of what his expression held. She expected him to start scolding her or ask if she wanted him to go down and have a talk with her manager, but all she heard was a silence brimming with tension.

"Matt?"

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, Hannah. I know you're ready to make your own decisions and with this one, I know you'll make the right one."

She felt a relieved smile come across her face as he said that. "Thanks." There were rare moments like this that Hannah knew her parents had done something right when raising their three children.

"But, promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Try to look for a new job, if that's possible and…to tell Aunt Claudine that I, like, really don't need a birthday party this year."

"You just want her to focus on throwing me a party instead of you." She retorted, smiling secretly to herself.

"Now who said anything about throwing you a party?" He asked, a sly grin taking over his lips. Hannah rolled her eyes. Her and her brother's birthdays were coincidently only a few days apart and were approaching rapidly. He loved to have their aunt focus on her for a long enough time that she hardly had any time to throw him a party. Matt had insisted he had 'grown out' of parties by the age of fifteen, but their aunt had always been just a bit more stubborn than her big brother and had 'surprised' him with small birthday celebrations every year. Just with some friends and family. She did the same to their cousins Richard, Maggie and Giselle. Richard, being the oldest, naturally resisted his mother's party throwing rituals around the same age Mathew had, but Maggie and Giselle, being the two youngest (Maggie five and Giselle four) loved the idea of a 'surprise' birthday party.

As for their Uncle Daniel, he was never really one to throw a party in the first place, but he knew well enough that all both of his nephews and niece enjoyed the celebrations and attention, since their parents had…Hannah pushed the thought out of her mind.

"Ok, I will." She promised, sitting up and pulling on her Ugg boots. "But, you know she'll throw you one anyway, right?"

A devious grin pulled at her brother's lips. "Oh, I don't know about this year. I have some things to keep her busy this time."

Hannah pulled on her jacket and grabbed her cell phone. "She managed to do it every year so far. I suggest you really do keep her busy." She tossed him his book laden backpack and jacket. "And you better hurry, don't your classes start in like, an hour?"

"Yeah," He said, checking the gleaming silver watch on his wrist. The one their father had given him. "Thanks, Mom."

Instantly, both of their smiles faded as the last word left his lips. There was a long silence before Matt cleared his throat and headed back out the door without another word.

. . . . . . . . .

**Hope ya liked it. Please take time to review, it really makes my day. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey. Thanks to all who have reviewed and read this story. It makes me so happy to know people appreciate my work. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

Chapter 12

Hannah watched her brother disappear as the door shut behind him with a soft thud. She gazed solemnly around the room before collecting herself a bit to walk to the counter and pour the rest of her breakfast down the drain and turn on the garbage disposal. The soothing hum of it was a comfort in some way, but she quickly shut it off when it brought the thought of an old car's engine. The kind her father used to fix up when she was a little girl. She lifted her eyes to the to-do-list she had made the night before.

Go grocery shopping, do laundry, it was her turn to pay rent, e-mail Ronnie, her little brother, back again…go and help April with her shop. Perfect. Just what she needed, a distraction. She started to head out into the sprinkling rain that was starting to pour, but halted abruptly and went back to her room to grab her shell cell. Donny had insisted she had one, in case she needed to contact them in emergency.

On her nightstand by her bed that waited to be made, she rummaged through the drawer and pulled out the palm sized device. It suddenly slipped from her grip and clattered near the underside of her bed. She cursed under her breathe and bent down to retrieve it. As she stowed it into her pocket, something caught her eye. A medium sized box, the kind people use to mail fragile contents in, lay just by where the cell was.

Against her better judgment, Hannah pulled it out from its hiding spot and blew the dust that skinned it. Lifting the flaps of dull brown cardboard, she regretted immediately opening the package. Inside were memoirs and reminders of her once happy childhood and old family heirlooms that had been passed down for maybe twenty generations, too frail or valuable to ever be exposed to the chemicals or toxins of the outside world.

Hannah's tiny, pure snow white gown she had worn as a baby when she was baptized lay folded neatly along with the matching white cap, as if they had just been stowed away yesterday. Her old baby doll she had played with for so long stared up at her with its innocent caramel brown eyes, as if pleading for her to play with it again and her rag doll and teddy bear lay beside it as well. A beautifully engraved silver locket rested in the corner, a small emerald in the middle. The initials read _E.N.J._ They were her mother's. With slightly shaking hands she opened it.

Inside was a miniature picture of her mother, beautiful as she had always been. One could have said Hannah looked a lot like her mother, but Hannah had never thought she would ever gain the ability to appear as such a jewel of a person, both inside and out. Elizabeth Natalie Johnson (her mother's surname) had had the same pair of dazzling sapphire blues her daughter possessed and the same facial features, but Hannah had received her dirty blond locks from her father. He had been a relatively handsome man, like Mathew was, with his soft but shaggy locks and striking emerald eyes and muscular stature. Matt was nearly a spitting image of Evan Wolff, their father, except for his thick layers of dark chocolate brown hair, which he had inherited from their mom.

She snapped the locket closed and two pictures at the bottom of the box stole her attention. One was of her parents, smiling and dancing, her mother had been a wonderful dancer, but her father could have done with a few lessons. The scene she recognized as their wedding. The way they were looking at each other gave away their undying love for one another, like nothing could separate them. Her mother was dressed in a gorgeous silky pure white gown, a string of pearls adorning her neck and her father was as handsome as ever in his black tuxedo and bow tie. His forest green eyes were gleaming with happiness in the low light of the dance floor at his beautiful bride.

The second picture was of her family. It was slightly torn around the edges so she didn't dare lay a finger on it and stared at it from above. Her grinning mother sat on a picnic bench, a younger four month old Ronnie asleep in her arms. He looked so peaceful in her caring grasp. She noticed her father laying on the ground on a plaid picnic blanket to the right, a nine year old Mathew (his hair never stayed down at that age) and six year old Hannah (she still had golden ringlets for hair) seeming to be giggling as they lied down on top of their daddy's chest.

Hannah shoved the explored items back into the box, not wanting to go through the rest of its contents. It was pushed under her bed with a swoosh and she practically ran from her room and out the door into the now steady pattering rain.

. . . . . . . . . .

The steady drum of the rain on the sidewalk and passing windows was the only comfort to her as she hurried down the street towards April's. Hannah finally came to the quaint shop and opened the door to find her red haired friend at the counter, jotting something down on a notepad. When Hannah announced her appearance, April looked up and grinned. "Hey, Hannah. How are you?"

She sighed. "Fine. So what'd you like me to do?"

April gestured to a pile of boxes in the corner of the store. "Could you unpack those first few boxes and put the stuff in them on display? The rest can go into the back."

"Alright," Hannah smiled, heading towards the back.

"The guys are here, too, just so you know."

That stopped Hannah dead in her tracks, but all she said was, "Okay, cool." And started to unload the boxes.

She mounted a strange looking statue of some sort that looked suspiciously like a Buddha figure with multiple arms, but what gave Hannah the creeps about it were the tiny blood red rubies that sat in place of the eyes and seemed to stare down at you from above, no matter which angle you looked at it from.

As she moved side to side, the gleaming red eyes seemed to follow her gaze. Hannah shuddered a bit and started to set up antique china plates and tea cups in a cabinet when someone bumped into her, making a few of the saucers and cups take air. She regained her equilibrium and caught two of the cups on the plates she was holding in her left hand and one in her right. She jumped up and managed to balance two of the flower decorated plates on her head.

She heaved a sigh of relief, set down the dinnerware and turned to face the person that had either purposefully or accidently shoved his body into hers. She came face to face with a red banded mutant turtle that had a delighted, amused smirk on his face. "Raph?"

"Hey ya, Wolff," He said, handing her the third piece of china. "Think ya missed one."

She took the plate and placed it into the glass windowed cabinet. "Did you do that on purpose?" She questioned, putting the rest of the china away safely without any incident.

"Do what?" Raph asked in fraud innocence.

Hannah arched an eyebrow, disapprovingly, like she did when her brothers were up to mischief. "You know, what I mean. Bumping into me while I was handling delicate expensive antique tableware."

"Maybe," He answered, smirking.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "And just why did you do that?"

He shrugged. "Seemed like a fun idea at the time."

"You're such a jerk!" She fought to keep the laughter out of her voice, but it came out anyway, as she shoved him playfully.

"Hey!" He shoved her back, though not too harshly, as to not hurt her. "Ya know, I wasn' all that guilty. I was carryin' boxes and didn' see ya at first." He gestured to four large, heavy looking cardboard boxes on the floor by his feet.

Hannah shook her head. "At first."

"Just help me, will ya?"

"Fine." She smiled secretly, as she lifted two of the laden packages. Their size took up more than half her line of view, so she had to crane her neck to see where she was going. She heard Raph's voice instructing her to walk a few more steps and then set down the boxes. The contents were starting to make her arms protest under their weight as she obeyed the command and set them down on top of two others.

The tower suddenly started to wobble and shake. Before she could process this, it came crashing down. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. She heard Raph's panicked yell and was too petrified to move. Suddenly, a strong pair of arms took hold of her and made her crash to the floor with their owner's body.

Raph shielded her body with his own and felt the weight of the boxes come down in a hail like rain, except this hail was about the half the size of the girl he was on top of. Some loud crashes could be heard and then there was utter silence. Raph opened his eyes to find he was still on top of Hannah, their faces less than an inch apart.

Hannah's lovely eyes bore into his own amber orbs, making him feel an alien self-consciousness wash over him like a tidal wave. He did not know how long they had laid there like that, probably only a few moments at the most, when some alarmed cries reached his eardrums and snapped him out of his trance.

He suddenly realized he was blushing like mad as he got up off the teenage girl and helped her up. "You…ok?"

She managed as best a nervous smile in the awkward situation. "Yeah, thanks."

"No prob."

His brothers' familiar voices called out from the back room. "Raph! Hannah!"

Donny, Mikey and Leo emerged from the door way to find the two amongst the ruins of their tower. "Everything alright?" Leo asked, doing his best to hide the crimson that crept into his face once he laid eyes on Hannah.

"We heard someone scream and something crash." Don said, observing the scene, probably contemplating what had happened as they spoke.

"Yeah, it was like Ahh and boom! We thought someone was hurt." Mikey put in.

"We're fine, guys." Hannah reassured. "Some boxes just fell, it's alright."

The three nodded and the two younger ones headed back to work in the back room, Raph in tow. Leo stuck behind and helped her rearrange the boxes so they wouldn't fall again. "You're sure you're alright?" He asked clearly worried sick.

"Yeah, Leo," Hannah replied, placing another box in place. "I'm fine."

"Just making sure." The blue masked turtle said, smiling, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I care about you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, and just when are you planning on telling everyone we're together?"

Leo's smile faded and he took her hand. "I don't really know yet. I mean, honestly, they've been goading me for the past few weeks to…you know, ask you out. If I tell them now, I'll never hear the end of it."

Hannah smiled. "It's fine if you wanna wait, Leo. I understand."

"Thanks."

Suddenly, her encounter with Shredder sparked her memory. "…Leo?"

"Yeah?" It would probably be best to tell him now.

"I need to tell you something." He nodded for her to continue. "I-."

Just then, there came a thundering crash from the back and Mikey's well-known high pitched girly shriek. Raph's Brooklyn accent cut in. "Ya idiot!"

Leo shook his head, exasperated. "Can this wait? I need to make sure those two don't kill themselves. Donny can't handle the both of them."

"Sure…It can wait."

"I promise we'll talk later." He ruffled her hair and grinned, heading to the back room, where the three brothers' voices could probably be heard down the street.

"…Ya just had ta touch it didn' ya?!" Raph shouted.

"Hey! I didn't know it would do that! And anyway it deserved what it got. I swear it was staring at me me since I stepped in here!" Mikey's voice protested.

Hannah sighed and started to unload the last of the packages. All the while, she felt the strange, eerie feeling of being watched from a distance. As she set up an old fur coat that was surprisingly in decent shape on a mannequin, a female voice interrupted the silence Hannah was working in the room. "Hannah?"

She lifted her concentration from the task at hand and saw April at the other end of the room. "Hey, April." Hannah said, straightening the mannequin's stand.

The older woman just raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow. "Don't you 'hey April' me."

Hannah shifted, nervously under her friend's hard gaze. "Um…did I do something?"

"You most certainly did." She said grimly. "Just when were you planning on telling me?"

Hannah's eyes searched the room for a moment. "Tell you what?"

"As if you don't know!" April appeared to be getting more upset by the second.

"April," Hannah soothed, a bit frightened. "Just calm down and I'll get you-."

"You'll do nothing of the sort!" Faster than Hannah could register, the red haired woman latched on to her arm and pulled her into a closet. It was pitch dark in exception to the little stream of light that had managed to slither under the door. Hannah felt April's grip loosen and give away as she flipped on a light. A huge smile now dominated her face and the low light of the single light bulb seemed to give it a happy glow.

"Ok, April, what's up?" Hannah demanded, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Leo were together?!" She squealed in excitement.

Hannah felt the color rise to her face. "How long were you standing where you were?"

"Long enough. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was, but Leo wanted to wait awhile."

"You could have at least told me." Her emerald eyed friend protested. "But, I can't stay mad at you!" She embraced Hannah in a hug. "I'm so happy for you. I always thought you and Leo looked so cute together, though I never thought it would actually happen. I mean, I knew Leo liked you a lot, but I didn't know if he would actually ask you out. This is great!"

Hannah turned towards the door. "Ok, April, if you're done can we go? It's getting stuffy in here."

"Fine." April huffed. "Mood killer. Wait. One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Have you kissed yet? And I mean besides the one he gave you on the cheek."

"April!"

. . . . . . . . . . .

**Hehe, so yeah...awkward moment between Raph and Hannah. Don't worry Raph won't steal her from Leo. Or will he?;) dun dun dun. You'll have to read on to find out! (Seriously, though, he won't. Raph's a good brother. He would never do that.) Hope ya liked it. Can't wait for reviews! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all! Sorry for the delayed update. School just started this week and I haven't had much time to write. Anyway, hope this chapter makes up for it! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 13

Raph tossed and turned in his hammock. No matter which position he was in he could not escape into the peaceful oblivion of sleep. What had happened at April's shop a few nights ago was still pestering him in the worst way. He felt somewhat guilty about what had occurred. Raph only intended to protect Hannah, but if Leo had rushed in right then and there, he wasn't sure what it would have looked like from his older brother's perception.

Why couldn't he just push the memory aside and get some shut eye? He grunted in annoyance. Mikey's patterns of whimpers and loud, pig like snoring and him tossing and turning in his sleep wasn't doing much to help either. Raph gave up the thought of sleep, upon knowing he obviously wouldn't get any tonight, at least not until he cleared this up with Hannah. He glanced at Donny's alarm clock. The blinking green lights told 12:05.

Raph sighed and grabbed his sais. Maybe kicking Purple Dragon butt on topside would be just the cure for this. The red cladded turtle snuck by his sleeping sensei's room and his brothers' silent rooms to the doorway; where a voice halted him in his tracks. "Raph, where do you think you're going?"

"Out," Came his gruff, irritant reply as he turned to face his leader like, level headed brother. Leo stood leaning against a portion of the wall. Raph had been so preoccupied, he hadn't even taken notice that his older brother was standing there. And it bothered him to no end how Leo had phrased the question. 'where do you think you're going?' As if he held some sort of great power and authority over him. And just where the hell did Leo think he was going? To the ice cream shop? That much was obvious enough for sure.

"Where?" His blue masked brother asked again.

"None of ya business," Raph snapped back.

"Actually, it is." Leo seemed surprisingly calm.

"First off, no it ain't and second just where the hell does it look like I'm goin'?"

Leo sighed. "Keep your voice down."

"I'll talk at whateva volume I want." But, Raph did lower his voice just a bit, not wishing to wake anyone up. Then they would both be in deep shit and he wouldn't be able to get any sleep. "And just why does it matter ta ya, Fearless?"

Just then, their baby brother walked in, clutching his pillow to his chest, like he always did after having a nightmare. Raph had lost count how many times he had seen Mikey in this state since they were four. Donny was on his heels, yawning. "What's going on, guys?"

"Nothin' Don. Ya and Mikey go back ta sleep."

The youngest turtle shook his head. "L-Leo, what's really going on?" It was clear as day that Mikey had another bazar nightmare that involved werewolves or vampires or whatever freakish creature that he had witnessed on tv.

"It's nothing Mikey, just go back to bed." The eldest soothed.

"B-but, I can't."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Mikey, whateva dream ya had isn't real, just leave. Or if yer too much of a baby, go and talk to Don about it."

His baby brother flinched at the harsh words. Leo and Don both shot him cold glares. Raph hadn't meant to sound so cruel, but he didn't need Mikey's nightmare drama on top of Leo's bothering him over where he was headed out to and his extreme lack of ability to get some rest.

Leo convinced the two youngest to return to their rooms and turned back to his hotheaded brother. "Raph, there was no need for that."

"What?"

"What you said to Mikey. You know how he gets when he has nightmares." He crossed his arms.

"Ah, hell," the younger of the two snapped. "Why can't ya just leave me alone?"

"Because you're my brother."

"But, I'm not one that needs any babysittin'."

Leo's light brown eyes narrowed from behind the blue mask. "With the way you're acting now, I think I can easily disagree."

"Who the hell cares what ya think?!" Raph yelled, not caring in the least if he was heard all the way downtown. "I can take care of myself and you're just pissed about it because yer the leader and think everything should go yer way and ya need ta protect all of us, when really I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and there's nothin' ya can say ta change that."

And with that, Raph was out the door before Leo could even think of replying.

Leo stood there a few moments in the ringing silence of the lair before heading to the kitchen where he collapsed into a chair, rubbing his temples.

"What has gotten in to Raphael?" Leo turned around to find the source of the aged, wise voice.

The blue masked turtle sighed. "I don't know, Sensei." Splinter's furry face took on a look of suspicion he had given his children since a very young age in place of his earlier tired, withered features.

"I believe you do, Leonardo. You are just not willing to admit it."

Leo sank a bit into his seat in shame. But, he couldn't tell if it was because he lied to his father or because it had been so blatantly obvious. He shifted in the wooden chair uncomfortably, avoiding his sensei's gaze.

"Something is troubling you, my son." Leo's unnerved presence was enough of a confirmation. "Something that concerns Raphael."

Leo exhaled. "It's just something April told me."

The rodent took a seat next to his oldest son. "My son, you must develop the ability to not hold in your feelings. I am aware it may seem like you must when your brothers are present, but it is healthy for both you and the rest of the family to not avoid talking of these troublesome thoughts. If it is, however, for a long enough period of time, it results in what you and Raphael have just displayed. Leonardo, look at me." Gathering up every ounce of courage he possessed, Leo met his father's warm, beady eyes. "Do you understand, my son?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Good. Now, tell me."

He took a deep breath. Was talking about girls always going to be this awkward between him and his father? If so, Leo prayed these complications would at least keep to a minimum. "After we were done helping April with her store a few days ago, she pulled me aside and…well, told me something I hadn't really preferred to hear…"

"Go on, my son."

* * *

The hot, humid night air lightly kissed Hannah's fair skinned complexion as she hurried along, cutting through Central Park. She had been out late taking a night shift at her job at the club. The manager was being even more persistent in her becoming one of the 'exotic dancers'. The though made her want to vomit on the manager's highly polished, expensively bought leather shoes that had most likely been imported from the finest shoemaking company out in whatever overpopulated country they came from, where the people wore filthy, used rags for clothing and small, rich skinned, enslaved, barefooted children dug around in the several miles of trash, searching desperately for so much as a morsel of anything edible. And, all the while, the rich millionaires, like him, her manager, sat lounging around in the golden, scorching midday sun, by their clear, chlorinated pools, tanning, drinking the finest wines and relaxing, never even so much as giving a thought towards the peasants that roamed the streets, employed by them and doing everything asked of them, enslaved by the sheer desperation of receiving a less than suitable amount of pay for their hours of devoted time and effort.

It made Hannah sick with disgust. She shifted her bag on her shoulder which held her job 'uniform' and her cell phone. A soft vibrating buzz hummed from inside and she rummaged through the shoulder bag to find her brother had sent her a text.

_**Where r u? getting worried**_

She took shelter on a bench, under a tall tree and started tapping her thumbs in response. _**On my way. I'm fine. I'll B home soon.**_

Hannah stowed it into the back pocket of her denim shorts and slumped in the wooden seat. It was hard, but it provided enough comfort for her resting needs. She had been working for ten hours straight in a crowded diner with the nearby maddening scent of heavy wine, beer and other assorted alcohol beverages constantly wafting up her nostrils. Several times she had to stand outside just to relieve her senses of the revolting smell of liquor and sweat.

On about a million too many occasions did a guy 'compliment' her on her…work and she was pretty certain they were not referring to her job or her work ethic. A few times, a group of boys about her age, wasted more or less, had ganged up on her and several times attempted to squeeze her behind when she bent over to pick something up off the floor.

She sighed. For the past few nights she had searched for any job that was available and would take her. She discovered a few downtown, but all the people there turned her down.

Hannah rested her head in her hands and let her eyes flutter closed for a few moments.

* * *

The late night air felt cool against Raph's emerald skin, which was gleaming with sweat in the city's unnatural light. His breath was heavy and his legs were beginning to feel tired, but he had never felt more alive. It felt so amazing to get out of the sewers and just run free without a care in the world.

He leaped across a gap between two buildings and landed firmly on one's roof and continued his run.

* * *

Hannah slipped inside the apartment to be greeted by Matt's snoring for the second night in a row. She dropped off her bag in her room.

In the living room, her brother lay sleeping like a baby in a chair, a chemistry book thick and possibly heavy enough to match his weight of 170, beside him on the side table.

She crept over to the resting form of her big brother and placed a kiss on his forehead before slipping back out the door and into the night.

The night was humid, which made her slightly sweaty as she hefted herself up on to the rooftop. A slight breeze caressed her exposed moistened skin. She swung her legs over the side of the brick wall and let her back settle down on the roof. The cool bricks felt nice against the hot skin of her neck as she closed her eyes and began to contemplate the seemingly several complications she had going on.

First, there was her relationship with Leo and the fact he had not yet told his family of their being an item, which could only lead to a future disaster. Then, there was Shredder to think about. She wasn't sure what the road would lead to if she did or did not accept his offer. One thing, for sure, is it would mean losing the trust the guys had given her and possibly even ending her and oldest turtle's relationship. She exhaled deeply and reopened her eyes to find a pair of lovely ambers looking down at her from the privacy of a red ninja mask.

"Ya can't sleep eitha, Wolff?" He said.

"No." She replied, sitting up. "Actually, I haven't been home that long. I was working late."

Raph sat down next to her and seemed to be deep in thought, his gaze directed at a far off vanishing point in the distance of the brilliantly lighted city.

"Why aren't you asleep?" She questioned following a few moments of awkward eerie silence.

"Just didn't feel like it." He responded, not meeting her gaze.

She offered up a look of disapproval and he broke immediately.

"Alright, fine. Ya really wanna know? It's what happened at April's."

"You mean when you saved me from being pelted and buried under a mountain of heavy boxes?" She asked, unable to hide her amusement.

"Yeah, what's so funny 'bout it?"

"That it bothers you. Why does it, anyway?"

The red masked turtle shifted uncomfortably.

Hannah suddenly caught on. "Raph…you didn't think that…Oh God, Raph, really?"

He groaned. "Yeah, well, do me a favor and don't judge me on it."

"Sure thing and Raph, you know it would probably never…you know…"

"Happen?"

"…Yeah,"

Raph grinned. "Good. 'Cause I don't think Leo would cope well with that."

"No. He wouldn't." She chuckled. "But, he's so cute when he's pissed off."

"Well, with ya bein' his girlfriend, ya'd think anythin' he did was cute." Suddenly, they both slowly turned their heads in realization.

"Wait a minute," Hannah narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "How did you know about Leo and me?"

Raph suddenly seemed to find the edge of the building very fascinating to inspect. Then a sly smirk spread across his face said, sarcastically, "Now, how did you come up with that bazar accusation?"

"Raph!"

"Ok, fine. We may have sorta spied on ya guys." He confessed.

"We?!" She cried, outraged.

"Yeah…Don and Mikey came too."

Hannah arched her left eyebrow.

"Really, they were. And no I didn't pull 'em into it!" He replied, catching her doubtful, accusing look. "…Ok, so maybe I dragged Don into it. Actually, it was Mikey's idea."

"That, I find hard to believe."

"But, it's true." Raph insisted.

Hannah merely smiled playfully and pushed him back on to the roof on his shell. Raph, however, was quick enough to snatch one of her arms and pull her down with him. "Hey!" She squealed with girlish laughter as he pinned her down. "Raph! Get off me!"

The stronger male turtle smirked, teasingly, "Make me." But, he did loosen his grip on her wrists just a bit.

Hannah struggled under his weight. "Seriously, get off." She laughed, but suddenly took notice of the fact that their faces were mere inches apart. She saw Raph notice this as well, because a deep crimson crept into his cheeks and his amber orbs gave away this realization.

Raph knew he could have easily kissed her right there. Caress those beautiful, soft lips with his own and possibly sneak in some tongue as well…wait, what was he thinking?! This was his big brother's girlfriend for God's sake. What was he doing? More importantly, why was he still on top of her? "Uh…sorry." He muttered, lifting himself off her still figure.

"It's alright." She said, sitting up. They sat there, a good few feet apart, in a not so alien awkward silence. "So," she started, desperate to be rid of the pestering loud silence. "How do you think Leo will take it when he finds out you guys were spying on us?"

"Probably, like he takes every bad thing we do. He goes into stages. Stage one, he's so mad, he won't speak. Stage two he lectures us for an hour, until he blows off most of his steam and, finally, stage three, he locks himself in his room for the night, meditatin'."

"When are you planning on telling him?"

"I wasn' actually plannin' on tellin' him anythin'. That is, til I just spilled it to you."

"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later." She sighed.

"Yeah, well, Master Splinter's probably already told 'im." Raph stretched out on the roof.

"You mean, he knew?"

"Hell yeah. Ya don't really think that when Leo finally gets his first girlfriend that we wouldn' even tell our own father would ya?"

"I guess not." She confessed. "So what if he has?"

"We're gonna be in for the longest lecture of our lives." He groaned. "Ugh! Parents can be such a pain."

The tension between the two just then thickened. "At least you have a father that cares about you."

Raph sat up, sensing there was something she needed to get out of her system. "Why don' ya ever talk 'bout yer parents?"

Hannah sighed and buried her face into her knees. "It's just…nothing. Never mind. It's stupid."

He moved closer, minimizing the gap between them. "Look, Hannah, I know I'm not the first person ya'd want yer therapist to be or the best choice of guy to vent yer feelings to, but if ya need someone ta talk to, I promise I'll listen."

She lifted her head and met his amber eyes. "Thanks, Raph." She sighed and began. "It all started about seven years ago…Before all that happened, we were happy. Just me, my mom, dad, and Matt. My mom and dad were deeply in love and loved us more than anything. But, by the time I was five, my mom got a job as an insurance agent and had to travel every so often. My dad was a good person, but he was always a bit…reckless. He fixed up old cars and motorcycles and what not for a hobby and had kept his job a secret. He never really talked about it.

When I turned seven and Ronnie, my baby brother, was born, they started fighting. At first, it wouldn't be anything serious. A few spats here and there. Matt and I didn't think much of it. But, it gradually become frequent and an everyday thing. It got to the point where they couldn't even be in the same room together without going at each other's throats." Hannah felt the tears begin to well up in her sapphire eyes. "What finally set my mom off was when my dad took my on a ride on a motorcycle he and Matt had fixed up for my tenth. We crashed into a tree and I broke a leg. That night, they had their biggest argument ever and…dad just packed his bags after we had fallen asleep and left us." A big tear slipped out of her control and rolled down her cheek. "I didn't even get to say goodbye. He didn't leave a note or anything. He just left…then, about a week later, some thugs broke into our house while we were sleeping. Ronnie and Matt were at my aunts' house. T-they beat my mom and-they raped her. I was too young to actually understand at the time, but that's what they did." She sniffed. "They set the house on fire after that. They tied her down to a bed and…lit a match." She then realized Raph was holding her in a gentle, brotherly embrace and she was weeping into his shoulder. "That's the last thing I remember. The next morning, I remember waking up in a hospital bed and these two officers looking down at me with pitiful expressions. I asked to see my mom, but they said I couldn't. I kept asking over and over and would get the same reply from the man until I started shouting and screaming until the nurse came in and gave some sort of medicine to calm me. The lady officer finally sat down next to me and told me, gently as she was able, that my mom was dead. I kept denying it and demanded to see her and that they were lying to me. But, I knew they weren't. I knew she was dead, I just didn't want to admit it."

Raph was silent for a long while and the only sounds that could be heard were her choked sobs. "Hannah…I'm so sorry. I didn' know…How ya've been able ta cope with this all these years and actually stay sane is beyond me. I can't imagine what that must've been like to go through. God, and I thought I had it rough."

Hannah sniffed and looked up. "Yeah, well, thanks for listening, Raph."

"No prob…Hey, Wolff, is there anythin' else ya need to get off yer chest?"

Hannah sighed and her mind instantly rounded to one thing. "Well…actually-."

Before she could tell him, a cold male voice cut in. "Well, well look what we have here…"

. . . . . . . . . .

**Hope ya liked it! So now you know about Hannah's past. Can't wait for reviews! :) Love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! So sorry for taking forever to update! School started and things got chaotic. Anyway, hope you like it. :)**

Chapter 14

As the first syllables came upon Hannah's ears, she made the regrettable mistake of letting her body go rigid with terror before turning around and jumping to her feet in time with Raph's to find the huge, blond Hulk of a man that they had encountered the day at the park. Hannah heard a deep, threatening growl like that of a wolf emit from Raph's throat as he placed his hands on the hilts of his sais.

The man was about ten feet away from where they stood, nearly across the roof, and began advancing on the two. Raph felt the strange, alien instinct to put himself in front of Hannah like Leo had done before. Raph had wondered why his older brother felt the need to do so, especially considering that she had beaten him at a sparring match not five minutes before, and now he knew why. He knew she could defend herself if the need arose, but something was nagging him at the back of his mind. Something that demanded he step in front of her and protect her at all costs.

"Well, how interesting is this?" the man smirked and took another step forward. Raph's grip tightened on his weapons. His knuckles were almost pale green against his rich emerald skin. Hannah's palms suddenly began to sweat slightly. This man was unbelievably larger than she had remembered and possessed a frightening gleam in his eyes that a mountain lion would give its prey. "A freak making a move on his freak brother's girlfriend. How terrible."

Raph's hands were nearly a blur as he whipped out his sais from his belt. "Back off, Hun." He snarled.

"No need to get defensive." Hun grinned maliciously, seeming a little more than relaxed. "I'm just here for her."

Raph gave into his instincts and placed himself in front of Hannah.

She glanced to her left side and caught a glimpse of a glint of a blade in the shadows of the neighboring rooftops. She looked to her right and sensed several more presences hiding over the side of the building.

She was brought back to earth by Raph's vicious growl. "Raph," she breathed casting a glance over her shoulder to find her assumptions of ninjas lurking there as well to be all too correct. "Don't be intimidated. It's what he wants."

No later had the words left her lips, five ninja leapt from their concealed hiding place, armed with gleaming, sharp swords. Three lunged toward Raph and the other two at Hannah. She felt her pulse quicken at the sudden impact of her being kicked in the chest and taking air, but regained her composure within the second it took to register the attack. A half second before she could collide with the roof, she twisted herself around in midair into a position where she easily landed on her feet and combat rolled once her toes came in contact with the roof, as to not invite as much pain shoot through her ankles and shins.

Raph was cornered by the other three masked Foot ninja on the other side of the rooftop. He let out an angered growl as one of the ninja's attacked Hannah. It almost seemed to happen in slow motion. Raph witnessed the warrior's foot strike her directly on her chest, just below her collar bone, before she had the chance to defend herself and the impact sending her to the opposite side of the roof, right literally at the edge, at which she now stood.

Hannah rose to her feet as quickly as she was able just as the second ninja came at her with his swords. She blocked the strike with her bare arm, as she was defenseless as far as weapons went, but at the price of getting her upper arm grazed by the lethally sharp blade.

Raph growled deep in his throat in disgust. The two Foot cornering his brother's girlfriend were attacking a defenseless and most likely injured girl. The fall from that one kick she had received had to have caused some damage to her chest and judging by the gash she then took in attempt to defend herself, she had to be in quite some pain. The thought motivated Raph enough to want to kick all those Foot ninjas' asses so hard they'd end up flying into the afterlife with a one way ticket to hell.

Hannah blindly landed a kick in response to her opponent's abdomen. He gasped for breath and recoiled, giving Hannah her chance to take him out. She kneed him in the side and kicked him back with a force just barely strong enough to send him to the opposite side of the roof. A sharp, needle like pain sparked in her arm and chest as she carried out these few basic motions. One of the ninja's swords flew from his hand and she caught it, but with some difficulty. She was now aware of just how much pain she was in. Observing her arm, she saw a decent sized gash on her right arm. Something red, warm and sticky trailed down her bare skin, painting it a deep crimson and coloring her clothes as it ran down and stuck the fabric to her bare skin. Blood. She wasn't an expert like Donny on doctoring, but she knew it would need medical attention fairly soon.

Raph averted the three ninjas' attempt to slice him in half by colliding his sais with his opponents' katana. Using all three of their combined weight and force, he was able to use his sais to gain enough force to push himself up and over the threesome. Raph landed firmly on his feet and swung his leg around, so his heel embedded itself into one of the ninjas' sides. The Foot warrior let out a pained grunt before Raph scored himself a kick right into his opponent's chest, knocking him backwards, over the side of the building.

Hannah stood as tall and sturdy as she was able with her injuries and did her best to mask her pain. Right as she leaped up and thrust the butt of her new weapon into the ninja's side, knocking him out as his head make contact with the roof, several more advanced on her and Raph. Nine on him and seven on her. _Great,_ she thought, irritant. _Just great._

Raph watched in hidden panic as several more ninjas made their way towards Hannah. He swept his foot and managed to knock four ninjas off their feet to avoid having his arm sliced cleanly off. Thrusting his sais against a few other's swords, out of the corner of his peripheral vision he caught sight of a ninja sneaking up behind her. The turtle lost most of his concentration on pushing back his opponents from that one glance and found himself with his shell against the roof.

Her arm seemed to burn more as she was forced to make movements that made the gash throb and pulse painfully with every unsteady beat of her heart. The sweat that appeared on her skin and ran down into the open injury was not being of any help either. She was preparing to strike back when she heard someone shout her name and a sharp pain pricked her neck. Nothing happened at first, but a few moments later, dizziness seemed to take over her senses and all she wanted to do was sleep. She fought to stay conscious, but as she walked, she swayed and felt out of control of her own body, like the signals her brain was giving out were not being followed. She was hardly able to register that her weapon had slipped from her hand and clattered to the rooftop as her body went limp. Before she could even feel the ground come in contact with her, an endless murky dark oblivion of unconsciousness took over her.

Raph wasn't aware of what had just occurred until he was yanked to his feet and saw her unconscious form sprawled on the roof at Hun's feet. The red cladded turtle entered a state of panic that he let out with violence and started struggling within the vice like grip the Foot had on his arms. "Hannah!" He hadn't cried out in hopes of her somehow hearing him more than he did because he was terrified that Hun had just killed her right then and there.

Hun smirked as Raph was forced to his knees and felt a pair of hands direct his head to the side, exposing his neck and hold it in place. Suddenly, a needle like prick of pain shot through his neck and the world around him began to spin. He blinked his eyes a few times to refocus himself, but it just made him want to close his eyes more. His eyelids felt leaden and his body exhausted and weak. A few seconds ticked by before he felt himself drift off into a deep, dark, dreamless state of mind.

Hun bent down next to the college age girl and brushed some of her hair out of her face. The Shredder had not apparently been joking when he said she was extremely skilled in fighting. The blond smiled slyly to himself. Perhaps she would be a good addition to the Purple Dragons as well. Two Foot ninjas were preparing to lift her up and carry her when he raised his hand. "Leave the girl. She'll come after the freak. Take him." Several Foot warriors began to tie Raph up. Hun returned his attention to the girl at his feet. "Yes, she'll come, alright."

. . . . . . . . . . .

**Review please. They encourage me to update! I'll try to update as soon as i can from now on. Love you all who have been patiently waiting and reading this. It means so much to me :) Thank you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! So sorry for not updating in so long. Hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Chapter 15**

Leo heaved a sigh, as his sensei seemed to ponder over what his oldest son had just told. "I…don't know if something's happening, or if I'm just being paranoid."

The aged rat rested a hand on his son's. "My son, I believe Ms. O'Neil was only being open and honest with you. I do not think she was trying to make you as upset as you seem to be now. Perhaps she believed that Hannah would not tell you and she thought it best to tell you herself."

Leo lifted his head. "What do you mean, Sensei?"

"Do not allow yourself to be misled by my words, Leonardo. I merely meant that Ms. Wolff may have not thought it a great importance to mention it."

"But, she would know if it would bother me, wouldn't she?"

"And just why would it, my son?"

"Well because she's-." Leo stopped dead and just realized what he was about to confess.

Splinter had an amused smile on his lips. "Your…how do you kids say it these days?... Ah, yes, your girlfriend?"

The blue masked turtle was silent a moment. "…You know?"

His father chuckled. "Leonardo, I am a father of four teenage boys. Don't you think I would know the signs of a…romantic relationship shall we say? Whether it be rational or physical."

At the mention of the word 'physical' Leo blushed madly. "Sensei!"

"Relax yourself, my son. I do not intend to believe that you and Hannah are indulging in that sort of activity… At least, I hope you are not."

"But…" Leo shook his head.

"Very well, if you really must know. Your brothers took the liberty of watching you…how do you say it now? Ask her out?"

The blue masked turtle leaned back in his seat in shock.

"However, I must admit to allowing them slip past me."

"Sensei, why…?" Leo was at a loss for words.

The old rodent sighed. "My son, please do not allow yourself to become angered by this, though you do have every right to be. I regret to say that my curiosity and excitement had gotten the best of me and your brothers."

"It's alright, Father." The oldest son replied halfheartedly rising from the chair and approaching the doorway that led to the sewers.

"Where are you heading off to, my son?"

Leo glanced back and met his sensei's concerned beady eyes before answering. "To find Raph."

. . . . . . . . . . .

It felt as if a hammer was beating down on Hannah's skull, smashing it in, as she groggily lifted her cheek from the cool roof. As she began to rise to her feet a little too quickly, an aftermath of strange dizziness made her sway and fall back on to her hands and knees. She flinched at the fiery pain that shot through her arm and ran shivers down her spine. After another few unsuccessful attempts, she managed to have the strength to lean up against an air duct and try to recollect the events that jumbled up inside her memory. They were a bit fuzzy, but with time they would become clearer like the fog of one's breath on a clear window.

_Ok, _she thought._ Let's start out slow. I am Hannah Elizabeth Wolff. I am 17 years old. Raph and I were fighting off some Foot ninjas that attacked us when… _That's where everything beyond that point went blank.

The last thing she could remember before she blacked out was…a sharp pain. Where was it? Her neck. Yes, that's where it was, which would probably explain her blacking out in the first place. But, what had caused the pain? Blinking her eyes a few times and searching about her surroundings, something caught her eye that was about a few meters away from where she sat.

On her hands and knees, she was able to crawl towards the object that had stolen her attention. She examined it and realized it was a dart. A tranquilizer dart to be more precise. Shaking her head, as if that would somehow clear it, she tried to put two and two together.

She and Raph were ambushed by Foot warriors. She received a blow to her chest and a cut on her left arm while fighting and had had a dart shot into her neck, which caused her to pass out and she had probably hit her head in the process, judging by its intense throbbing and…wait. Where was Raph now? He wouldn't have just left her here, unattended.

A familiar face flashed through her memory. Hun. Raph must have been taken. As if on que, something in her back pocket vibrated. Her phone. She discovered the screen had a slight crack down the middle, but it hardly came to her attention as she read the words of a text she had received. _**Come alone.**_

. . . . . . . . . . .

Raph's skull throbbed beyond belief, like a rock was repeatedly colliding with the side of his head. He attempted to rub the sore spot, but found he was unable to move his arms.

"Well, it's about time you woke up." A masculine voice commented from somewhere Raph couldn't comprehend because the room was slightly out of focus. He grunted and attempted to move into a more suitable position, but found himself to be nearly immobile.

"What the hell?" The mutant turtle shook his head to keep the room from swaying and to keep himself from vomiting right on the spot. His vision finally focused enough for him to make out a dimly lit room with a silhouette of a person positioned in the concealing shadows of a corner. "What-?" He stopped short as the identity of the person vaguely sparked his memory. In the dull lighting the room offered, Raph could see the man was well built, something that his trench coat refused to hide, with long, steady strides as he advanced towards his victim. "Who the hell are you?"

As the man spoke, a distinct note of something that struck Raph as fear or concern, stubbornly refused to be masked by his cold, neutral tone. "That is unimportant."

"Then what'd ya want?"

"I just came here to ask you something." Raph was sure he had seen the man before but couldn't recall where, though he knew something was different about him. Was it his tone? No. Raph had never heard him speak before now. His appearance? Digging as deep into his memory as he could, Raph finally remembered where he had seen him. That day at Central Park, when he, Hannah and his brothers were ambushed, Raph knew he saw someone overlooking the fight from one of the rooftops. This was the man. Raph was sure of it. But, what was different about his appearance? Raph recalled a trench coat like the one his opponent had on now and…a hat. That was it. Now, instead of a fedora, the man revealed a face someone that Raph supposed would have had countless girlfriends in high school with shaggy dirty blond locks and the most striking forest green eyes. His facial features were perfectly shaped and a tall, muscular stature, despite him likely being in his mid to late thirties, judging by his voice and just this aged look in his eyes that seemed to hold a depressing life story. "It regards the young girl you and your brothers are acquainted with. And I'm not speaking of Ms. O'Neil."

Hannah. Raph's amber eyes widened. "Hannah, where is she?! What'd ya do to her?" He growled, becoming fully aware of the fact that he was chained up. His arms were stretched out on both sides of him from the pull of the chains that were attached to either sides of the cell he was imprisoned in. His feet were shackled to the stone floor.

"I don't know. But, I wanted to ask if she was alright."

"She was fine until a bunch of Foot attacked us." Raph spat, furious. "And just why would ya care?"

A look of sheer terror flashed across the man's features, momentarily making him seem older. "They attacked her?"

"Well yeah…" Why did this man seem to care so much for her? Could he have been related to her somehow?

The man's expression suddenly morphed into rage and he turned away muttering to himself. "No…no…" Raph caught only bits and pieces that included the foulest language he had ever witness come forth from one man's lips. "Did…did they hurt her?" he asked in a hushed voice as he turned back.

Raph was starting to feel something like remorse for the man before him. He nodded.

"Is she alive?" The hopefulness that lurked amidst his gaze was almost heart wrenching for the captive.

"I don' know."

With that answer burning into the man's mind, he left swiftly.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Hannah caught her breath as she read the message that seared her memory. _**Come alone. **_She sucked in a sharp breath as she gingerly dabbed at the gash in her arm, doing her best to keep it cleaned. She knew it would be best to go to Donny for help, but the thought of Raph held her back. When the guys would see the injury, they would want to know just how she had gotten it. She didn't want to lie, but even if she did, they would have insisted that she should stay with them over night.

She collapsed into a chair by the kitchen table and began to wrap clean gauze around her upper arm. She had forced herself to bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out in pain and waking up her brother. By the time the wound was bandaged, she could taste the blood that trickled inside her mouth. She found no need to tend to her chest, as she felt no pain and the kick that she had received couldn't have possibly done too much damage.

Gazing down at her phone, a dangerous thought flitted through her mind and she picked it up with shaking hands and dialed the number of the anonymous sender. She quickly exited the room and climbed back up the fire escape and settled herself on the edge of the building. Every ring was like a signal to her heart to beat faster and faster, as if its goal was to burst from her chest. She was surprised that she heard the man on the other end clearly despite the drum of her heart in her ears.

"Ah, Ms. Wolff, I had a feeling I would hear from you." The distinct lack of human kindness in the tone gave away his identity at once to her.

"Where's Raph?" She demanded.

"Who?" His tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't play dumb." She growled; rage boiling up in her chest. "I know you sent your Foot to attack us."

A cold chuckle could be heard from the other end. "Nothing gets passed you does it? No need to be furious, he's where I am and is alright, I can assure you."

"And just where are you?"

"Where I told you to meet me when we were first acquainted." The docks.

Hannah let out a shaky breath, pressing her phone's speaker into her shoulder, so he couldn't hear how nervous she was. She lifted it back to her ear. "What do you want from me?"

She could practically hear him smirking from the relish in his voice. "I suppose you'll find out. I suggest you come soon…Of course, I could always amuse myself in the meantime with the freak-"

"No!" She failed to hide the terror and desperation in her tone. "Don't. I'll come, just don't hurt him."

"Smart girl," Shredder mused, enjoying how well this was going. "Arrive in exactly a half hour. You come any later, he dies." There was a dull deep as the line went dead.

. . . . . . . . . . .

There was a thundering knock that resounded throughout the large room. "Come in." Oroku Saki said, absently smirking from ear to ear. He had the girl right where he wanted her. He listened to the swift whoosh of the door that was hastily opened by an enraged father.

"You said she wouldn't get hurt." The clear loathing in the man's voice was music to Saki's ears and put an evil smile on his face.

"You clearly did not listen carefully enough to my specific words. I said that she would not be harmed if she did not stand in the way. And, I am afraid to say, she was in the way of capturing one of my enemies."

Saki observed in pleasure of seeing the man's uncovered identity change into a mixed expression of his still burning fury and sheer terror.

"Though, I just received a call from her. Apparently, that freak means so much to her that she's willing to come here for him."

"No…she's still young. She doesn't know what she's doing."

"You speak the words of a concerned father," Saki said, coldly. "Terrified for his children's safety over his own, even though they may be old enough to handle themselves."

Evan Wolff glared. "I won't let you hurt my daughter."

Saki arched his eyebrow in disapproval. "I believe we both know that is not possible in your current position. Let's not forget what happened to your wife the last time you wronged me." He smiled inwardly as a look of recognition crossed the man's face. "If you wish the best for her safety, you will not interfere."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Hannah pocketed her phone silently. It would take her a little over twenty minutes to reach the docks by foot, so she had a few minutes to overcome her anxiety. Within seconds, her phone vibrated, startling her. It was Mikey. She pressed the phone up to her ear and spoke in her most casual voice. "Hey, Mikey."

"Hey, dudette." He slurred, indicating that he had recently gotten out of bed. A second drowsy voice was heard in the background.

"Ok, Mikey, just go back to bed…Hey, Hannah."

"Hey, Don, what's up?"

"Raph ran off a few hours ago and we're getting worried. We were wondering if you've seen him or if he contacted you in some way?"

She bit her lip. She didn't want to lie to Donny in the least, but what would happen to Raph if the rest of the guys came along with her? Too risky. "You know, actually…he did stop by, but he did seem upset by something and…ya know…"

"Just took off?"

"I guess you could say that."

There was a loud sigh from the other line. "Ok, thanks Hannah."

"Sure…" She hung up and slid down the fire escape until she was able to drop down into the alleyway below. She landed firmly in a crouching position, which made a sharp pain shoot up her shins, but paid no mind to it and started to jog in the direction of the docks.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Leo leaped across a gap between two buildings and landed steadily on his feet. His chest moved up and down in rhythm of his panting. He had literally sprinted from roof to roof, hoping to get a glimpse of his brother. So far, he had had no such luck on his endeavor.

Something down below him caught his eye and he peered over the side. A figure was running along the sidewalk in what seemed to be the direction of the docks in some sense of urgency. It wasn't Raph for sure; it was obviously a person, female most likely with the slim figure. As the woman let herself be shown in the street light below, a familiar head of sandy blond hair shone in the pale light.

Leo blinked a few times to be rid of the sight. He tried convincing himself that he was just overly tired and was missing his girlfriend, which caused his mind to stray and allow his senses to fool him with minor hallucinations. But, still, as he leaped onto another rooftop to keep up with the athletic individual, there was the similar blond head of hair again.

He shook his head in attempt to clear it and gathered up all his energy and started to sprint in the opposite direction. He shouldn't be thinking of Hannah right now when Raph could be in trouble. He leapt over a gap and sprinted harder in direction of the lair.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Hannah had lost all track of time by the time she was panting for breath and began to walk. She knew she was drawing nearer from the looks of the neighborhood. It was clearly not the city in its finest and was undoubtedly brimming with murders and rapists. More than once she did consider turning back, but kept walking through the littered city streets.

By the time she reached the docks, her time was still quickly ticking by. Her eyes instinctively traveled to her wrist where her father's silver watch was fastened. Three minutes. She silently cursed Shredder for not giving her an exact location as to where he would be and frantically observed her surroundings, trying to figure out where Raph might be. Two minutes.

An abandoned warehouse came into her line of vision, which would seem quite preferable if she were in an action thriller movie. One minute. No. She made up her mind and sprinted to the doors of the warehouse, pushing them open as she did so.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Leo absently watched a rat scurry by as he jogged through the sewers. He had unsuccessfully managed to locate Raph and was not too eager to get home and deliver the news, but maybe Raph had returned home. The fleeting thought lifted Leo's spirits and he started to pick up the pace.

By the time he had reached the lair, he was nearly out of breath. His eyes quickly swept the lair, but he only found a worried looking Sensei in a chair beside Donny, who was drumming his fingers on the table. Mikey was passed out on the couch, snoring away. Upon his arrival, all eyes focused on him.

"Did you find Raphael?" Master Splinter was the first to speak. Leo guiltily shook his head.

Don possessed a panicked look in his dark brown eyes. "Well, where could he have gone off to? I mean, even Raph's not out this late at night. Usually he comes back within the first hour."

"It's my fault." Leo said glumly. "If I hadn't made him so mad, maybe he would've been back by now."

His sensei placed a furry hand over his own green one. "My son, this is not your fault in any way. If Raphael is in danger, we must not waste time on who is to blame."

Mikey suddenly was tossing and turning on the couch. "N-no. No! Stop! Stop!"

Leo was by his baby brother's side instantly and he gently shook his shoulder. "Mikey…Mikey it's ok."

The youngest turtle stopped squirming and groggily wrenched open his eyes. "W-what? ...Leo! Did you find Raph?"

The blue cladded turtle forlornly shook his head. "No Mikey. I didn't"

. . . . . . . . . . .

The building was as pitch black as anything Hannah had ever the guts to venture through in her life and possessed only a mild musty, unused smell. She allowed herself a moment for her light eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room and boldly took a step forward. As she did so, it was like setting off an alarm. Sixteen ninjas left behind their hiding spots and surrounded her within seconds. She cursed under her breath.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Hannah had managed to steal a sword from one of her opponents that was now lying unconsciously still on the floor. She had only taken out about seven of the sixteen, and was starting to lose most of her energy from running here and hardly giving herself a chance to stop. Still, she fought her hardest.

She swiped three Foot off their feet and placed a perfected high kick to two other's chests. Twelve down. The butt of her sword collided with one's head and the dead weight of his unconscious body easily took out the last three.

She leaned up against the wall for support, heaving to breathe. A steady rhythmic pattern of claps echoed through the room. Her heart skipped a beat as Shredder showed himself in the low lighting that the roof above offered.

"Most impressive," he voice cut through the silent tension like a knife. "Though, I expected nothing less from you with your level of skill."

Hannah forced herself to look him in the eye and stand on her own. "You don't have to flatter me. I came, like you said, now what do you want?"

Saki laughed coldly. "Nothing more than an answer."

She glared. "If you think that I would ever join you after this, then you must be delusional."

He only chuckled amused. "What if you could save the life of someone you cared for, if you did so?"

"What?"

"Oh, say like…the freak you came here for."

"Raph. Where is he?" she demanded, glaring.

"He's here, actually. Would you like to see him?"

She managed a curt nod.

Shredder sent a couple Foot ninja that were posted at the opposite entrance to the building to fetch Raph, leaving the two alone for the moment.

"You seem unnerved." Her opponent commented after a few moments of tensed silence.

"Isn't that how you want me to feel?" She shot back, earning a chuckle in return.

"Do you always have retaliations for such situations as this?"

She ran him through with an icy glare. "Well, I can honestly say that before now I never could have imagined myself in a situation quite like this."

"Your tenacity is refreshing. If only more of my ninjas were like that." He caught sight of the glare she wore and his smile grew. "I don't suppose you happen to have your phone with you?"

"Yes…Why?"

No sooner had she spoken, the two Foot returned with a struggling Raph in between them, each gripping an arm. Raph's hands were bound behind him, she noticed as he was forced to his knees.

. . . . . . . . . . .

**Reveiws please. :) Love ya!**


End file.
